Through His Eyes
by Yoshi333
Summary: This will be special training" Reborn announced. Yes, he Gokudera Hayato was sitting cross legged wearing Yamamoto’s usual attire staring at the vast amount of Baseball memorabilia Yamamoto had plastered all over his walls and sitting on his desk.
1. Chapter 1

Through his eyes Chapter one.

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1,893

Pairings: Not sure yet, there aren't any in this chapter though. 

Characters: Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, Ryohei, Mukuro, Hibari and Lambo as of yet. 

A/N: Ok i had this idea in my head for a little while i don't know if you'll like it but i thought i'd post it and see what you think of it, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes point them out if you see them, there may be yaoi in later chaps but as of yet none will warn you when there is. Constructive criticism always appreciated and i don't know when this will be updated depends whether it gets any reviews or not XD anyway thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. Yoshi x x

This was stupid Gokudera concluded, absolutely fucking stupid, why the hell did he have to dress like the baseball idiot to do his training, so fucking stupid. Yes, he Gokudera Hayato was sitting cross legged wearing Yamamoto's usual attire staring at the vast amount of Baseball memorabilia Yamamoto had plastered all over his walls and sitting on his desk. Why you ask, well it all started that Saturday evening at the Tenth's house, all the guardians had been summoned by Reborn and that included the infamous Mukuro using Chromes body and the anti-social Hibari and they were all seated on the Tenth's bedroom floor.

The young Vongola boss seemed terrified of his own guardians, eyes darting back and forth between each of them, particularly the two most vicious of the bunch Hibari and Mukuro. None of them knew why they were there and were patiently waiting for Reborn to awake from his nap, lying in the small hammock located above Tsuna's bed a large snot bubble expanding and retracting as he slept. The silence apart from Reborn's snoring was almost unbearable, none really knew what to say after all they didn't really all casually meet up like this, normally if the seven were to meet, it was a forced encounter due to extreme circumstances such as the heat of battle, which this obviously wasn't.

Luckily before any of the guardians became too agitated, a loud popping noise was heard from the hammock as Reborn's snot bubble burst, announcing to everyone that the arcoboleno was indeed awake. Within a few moments the baby had leapt out of the hammock and had delivered a swift kick to poor Tsuna's head, causing him to topple over in a heap in Hibari's lap. "Get off Herbivore or I'll bite you to death" Hibari's usual catchphrase absolutely terrifying Tsuna, causing him to ungraciously scrabble away from the aggressive boy.

"Caoi-sso" Reborn greeted the guardians, now perched on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Dame Tsuna, have you told them why they are here" Reborn asked the brunette who was still recovering from his near death experience with the disciplinary committee prefect.

"Reborn" Tsuna whined "How could I tell them when I don't know myself" he complained to the sun arcoboleno, resulting in another swift kick to the head from the baby who just as quickly returned to his spot on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You are all here for special training" Reborn finally revealing the reason behind the mysterious meeting of all the Vongola guardians, a slight all knowing smirk appearing on his features. Tsuna groaned inwardly at the prospect of more training, all he ever seemed to do was train, but more of a concern was the word 'special' accompanying the word 'training', Reborn defiantly had something up his sleeve and the young Vongola boss knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Is this part of the mafia game, hahaha, sounds like fun" Yamamoto said in his usual happy go lucky tone, accompanying the optimism with his trademark grin.

"I'll do this EXTREME training to the EXTREME" was the extremely loud response given from the Vongola sun guardian.

"Lambo-san does not need training to defeat Reborn" the small baby in a cow print outfit announced, pulling out a large bazooka seemingly out of nowhere and pointing it at the other baby in the room, before firing. Anticipating this response from the idiotic cow, Reborn had already transformed Leon into a giant sledgehammer, whacking the bazooka right back at Lambo sending him flying out of Tsuna's window. All throughout this exchange, Tsuna was in a high level of panic, yelling for someone to do something and that babies shouldn't own bazooka's or any weapon for that matter, not that anyone was listening to him or anything.

"What is this special training Reborn" Gokudera voicing the most intelligent comment of the night.

The question bringing out a rather evil smirk on Reborn's face as he turned to the storm guardian to give his response.

Now back to Gokudera wearing Yamamoto's clothes and sitting in Yamamoto's room, well the 'special training' was apparently according to Reborn to help the guardians understand each other better, it was called 'special bonding training'. Each guardian would live the life of another guardian for two WHOLE weeks; of course they had no say in which guardian's life they would be living, as if Gokudera had his way he would be of course living his beloved Tenths life, sleeping in his bed wearing his clothes, ok getting into creepy territory here. But alas, unfortunately for Gokudera, Reborn seemed to be in a particularly evil mood and the person he had chosen for Gokudera to live as was, yes you guessed it Yamamoto, hence the clothes, the room and the memorabilia. What was even worse though was that the baseball idiot had been chosen to live his life, the silver haired teen hated to think what the other boy was doing in his apartment, touching all of his things, a shudder ran down his spine at the thought.

It was Monday morning and the first day of their so called 'training' and Gokudera had got up early to prepare himself for the nightmare of a day up ahead. Apparently Yamamoto's days consisted of a. School b. Baseball c. helping with Dad's sushi shop and d. mafia game as the idiot would call it. The Italian was already annoyed and it was only 7:30am, after he had got out of the shower, he tried on Yamamoto's ordinary clothes, obviously because of the difference in height and size the clothes were baggy and ridiculous looking, luckily though he'd bought his own school uniform, however he hadn't bought any of his casual clothes that wasn't allowed, so it looked like he'd have to wear some of the rain guardians older clothes, really old clothes.

Collecting his things together, Gokudera headed downstairs and into the shop, he normally skipped out on breakfast, but seen as he was Yamamoto for two weeks he had no choice but to eat it. He didn't even know what the idiot ate for breakfast, he could eat sushi for all he knew, luckily though Yamamoto senior had already prepared it for him, it seemed as though the idiot normally got up early too.

"Morning, Gokudera" was the warm greeting he received from Yamamoto's father. Yes, this was something the bomber didn't understand, how Reborn had possibly got any of his fellow guardians parents to agree to this, well of course that only really counted for Ryohei, Yamamoto and Tsuna because he didn't think Hibari even had any parents and obviously he didn't need permission.

"Morning" Gokudera replied simply, bowing slightly out of respect for the older man, before setting his things down and eating his bowel of cereal prepared for him. Figuring it would be polite to wash up for himself, rather than further burden Yamamoto's father with his presence, he picked up his bowel and spoon and headed for the sink, rinsing out the dirty cutlery, before giving a polite goodbye and leaving the very family orientated home.

As he walked towards the tenths house, he began to think back on Saturday night, pondering the other pairings that were made, Lambo had not been included in the end because of his *cough* disappearance, so that only left the six of them. He and Yamamoto had swapped places obviously, and then there was Ryohei who was now the disciplinary committee head, Gokudera couldn't help but let out a small snigger at that, then there was the tenth who unfortunately ended up swapping places with Mukuro. Of course he had protested, it wasn't safe for the tenth to be around the Kokuyo gang Ken and Chikusa, especially without his guardians there to protect him, but Reborn had simply said to him "Do you think the Vongola Tenth cannot defend himself against such weaklings even though he had defeated much worse enemies since then, besides it will be good training", with that Gokudera had hung his head in defeat. This of course meant that Mukuro was now living at the Sawada residence and would be attending Namimori high with both he and Yamamoto meeting him on the way to school. The smoker shuddered at the thought he had hated the other boy since the incident at the Kokuyo park where he had been possessed and tried to harm the tenth, despicable. Although on the positive side Hibari wouldn't be prowling school grounds in search for someone 'to bite to death', therefore leaving him to smoke wherever he may choose, of course Hibari would be running the boxing club, Gokudera let out another snigger at that thought.

He was bought out of his thoughts when a large tanned arm slung itself over his shoulders, without his permission, successfully pissing the Italian teen off and it was now only 8:30am.

"Morning Gokudera" came the usual friendly greeting given by the idiot every morning, it got on Gokudera's nerves and anything that got on his nerves usually resulted on him either a. blowing said thing up or b. smoking a cigarette to calm himself down. Considering that option a was not really an option because if Yamamoto were to die, it would cause the tenth a lot of pain, therefore it was down to option b a cigarette. The silver haired Italian began groping around his shirt pocket, searching for his cigarettes when the obnoxiously happy voice chirped in.

"Are you looking for these, the baby said you couldn't have them because I don't smoke hahaha" Yamamoto said whilst holding a packet of cigarettes to the others face. The storm guardian simply stared at Yamamoto, what the hell was he going to do for an entire two weeks without cigarettes, he was addicted he couldn't just go without, they were his stress relief because everyday he was in the face of such idiots as Yamamoto, Ryohei and that idiotic cow to name a few. Deciding that if he acted quickly enough, he could take the baseball moron off guard and snatch the pack off the other boy, Gokudera reached out grabbing for the box, just to realise Yamamoto's quick reflexes had enabled him to move the prize above his head and apparently out of Gokudera's reach. Despite the silver haired teens obvious disadvantage at being so much shorter than the other teen, this didn't stop him from attempting to stretch his own arm upwards groping in the air for the cigarettes whilst Yamamoto laughed at his expense.

"Hahaha Look I'm taller than you Gokudera, I never noticed"

"Give those back you idiot"

"Sorry Gokudera, the little guy said I couldn't" Yamamoto said in an apologetic tone, looking down at the other boy still struggling for the item completely out of his arms reach.

Eventually the Italian figured that he would have to survive through this training using all of his endurance and willpower, be strong in the face of idiocy Gokudera told himself. Retracting his hand, the silver-ette began walking ahead, taking long strides towards the tenths house, during his little argument however he had completely forgotten that the person awaiting him was not his beloved Tenth but…

Mukuro.


	2. Chapter 2: Day One Part 1

Chapter two: Day one

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 1,740

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Pairings: Haven't decided yet so if any of you want a specific pairing that would fit with this then suggest XD i love 8059 so i'll probably include them in it.

A/N: Thanks for all the review for the first chapter much appreciated, sorry i took so long writing this, i did it in parts, i'm not sure if you'll like it but if not tell me how to improve because i really do need improving XD Anyway thanks for reading this and reviewing if you do. Yoshi x x

Finally, Gokudera had reached the tenth's house without killing a certain baseball idiot who had refused to give him his stress relief. However instead of Tsuna standing by the gate to greet them, a familiar unpleasant individual was there waiting for them, leaning against the wall smirking at Gokudera's evident displeasure that was written all over his face.

"Kfufufu morning Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun " Mukuro greeted them.

Just seeing the bastard standing there by the tenth's house was enough to piss Gokudera off to start reaching for his dynamites, only to realize after groping around his body for a moment that he didn't actually have any dynamite with him, having left it all in his apartment.

"Are you looking for these Gokudera" Yamamoto asked grinning inanely at him, whilst holding three sticks of dynamite in between his fingers.

The silver haired teen merely gaped at the tall idiot.

"The little guy said I had to learn how to use these, but I don't really understand how they're just toys aren't they hahaha"

The Italian didn't think the baseball-idiot could have any less brain cells but it appeared he did and he had to stop himself from face palming right there and then at the others sheer stupidity.

Still leaning on the wall the purple haired teenager didn't try to hide his amusement at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Kfufufufu are you not happy to see me Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-kun"

Gokudera was raging now, of course he wasn't happy to see him, he tried to kill the tenth and he'd remained ambiguous of his loyalties even after the ring battles, Mukuro was completely untrustworthy in Gokudera's eyes.

"Why you bastard…." The silver-ette yelled reaching over to snatch a stick of dynamite out of Yamamoto's open palm, but his fingers just brushed the explosives as Yamamoto turned to face the mist guardian.

"Oh, Mukuro when did you get here" was the dumb comment Yamamoto yet again came out with.

"You idiot he's been here the entire time, how dumb can you get" Gokudera shouted at him accompanying it with a glare in the rain guardians direction.

"Hahaha, sorry Gokudera, I must have been concentrating on you too hard"

"What did you just say?!?" Gokudera's voice going a pitch higher, his arms flailing about in frustration with the idiot.

Whilst Gokudera and Yamamoto were bickering, well more like Gokudera screeching at Yamamoto and Yamamoto finding it hilarious, Nana came out and stood in the doorway.

"Chrome-chan you forgot your lunch" came the sweet caring voice of Tsuna's mother as she stood smiling at the young girl now standing in her front garden. It seemed as though magically Chrome had replaced Mukuro in the spot he had been standing in just moments ago, of course without Nana noticing. Giving a small smile the girl walked over and took the lunch, offering a small bow before heading back out of the garden, to where the other two guardians were waiting for her.

"What the hell, where did Mukuro go, that sneaky bastard too afraid of what I'll do to him" Gokudera loudly announced a smug expression now painting his features.

"Mukuro-sama says that you better look after me or there'll be consequences, he also says to have a nice day at school" chrome said to them in a monotonous tone.

"Hahaha where'd Mukuro go"

"I just said that, you fucking retard"

Chrome could hear Mukuro chuckling inside her head at the two boys in front of her; she was slightly confused at the situation, not understanding why she was standing outside boss's house holding a lunch given to her by Boss's mother, everything always became a bit hazy after Mukuro commandeered her body temporarily.

"_Mukuro-sama where's Ken and Chikusa" _

"_Kfufufufu my Chrome don't worry they are with Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

"_What am I doing Mukuro-sama?" _

"_Go to Namimori school I will speak to you there Chrome" _

Mukuro's voice began to fade out of Chromes mind just as another rather loud voice invaded her senses.

"Hey woman are you coming to school with us or not" Gokudera impatiently asked her. She simply nodded shyly and began to follow them to Namimori school, she wondered what she was supposed to be doing there after all she knew nothing of the 'special bonding training' Reborn had initiated all of the guardians in.

As the three walked, Chrome noticed she was not wearing her usual green uniform but the girls Namimori uniform and her hair was loose falling comfortably on to her shoulders, thinking about it she preferred this more girly look on herself it made her feel more at ease than her usual military style dress.

Eventually they arrived at the school gates, but it was apparent they were late from the lack of students in the school yard, the three casually strolled towards the school knowing full well that Hibari wouldn't be 'biting them to death' for the next two weeks. Just as they were about to enter through the main doors, Ryohei appeared in front of them with the disciplinary committee prefects standing behind him.

"What is it turf-top" Gokudera questioned irritably, just wanting to get into school, he hated coming anyway, having to re do work you already understand is pretty boring after all.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto…Chrome you are all EXTREMLY late to the EXTREME" yelled Ryohei at an obnoxiously loud volume for that time of the morning, the statement was accompanied by a few grunts from the prefects standing behind him.

"Hahaha sempai I don't think we're that late" Yamamoto cut in.

"Move turf-top we need to get to class" Gokudera tried to shove past the older boy just to earn a punch to the gut sending him flying down the steps by the main doors.

"Gokudera" Yamamoto called out worriedly rushing over to the silver haired teen, attempting to help the storm guardian stand up.

"Get off me baseball-idiot I don't need your help" Gokudera said shoving the black haired boy off him and storming back over towards the sun guardian.

"As the EXTREME disciplinary head it is my EXTREME duty to EXTREMLY discipline you for your EXTREME lateness" Ryohei bellowed causing his fellow prefects to wince at the volume their current head seemed to communicate at on a regular basis.

"Bring it on Lawn head" Gokudera replied with equal enthusiasm with a slight sneer.

"Maa Maa Calm down Gokudera.. Ryohei sempai" Yamamoto trying to act as the peace maker of the group, only to be ignored by the two boys focused completely on each other.

Surprise gripped both Gokudera and Yamamoto as instead of preparing for a fist fight, Ryohei pulled out two tonfa's instead and attempted to imitate Hibari's usual fighting stance, but failing quite miserably causing Gokudera and a few of the committee members to snigger.

Then Ryohei was charging towards him, Gokudera quickly groped his body for dynamites, eyes widening as he remembered Yamamoto had all his explosives and he was left completely open, weaponless unless you count his fists. As the first tonfa came down on him, the silver haired teen quickly dodged and tried to kick his leg out in an attempt to trip the sun guardian over. Unfortunately his plan didn't work and he almost collided with the second tonfa if it weren't for his quick reflexes dodging at the last minute.

Whilst the battle between Ryohei and Gokudera continued, the sound of gravel moving underneath Yamamoto's feet could be heard causing him to look down at a mole, no wait that was Reborn dressed as mole, digging his way through the dirt.

"Hahaha little guy what are you doing here" Yamamoto asked the sun arcoboleno currently sitting on his feet.

"ciao-sso" the baby greeted Chrome and Yamamoto. "Aren't you going to stop them" he continued looking up at the pair.

"I thought they'd eventually stop" Yamamoto said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"It is the boss's job and his right hand mans to keep peace among the guardians and settle disputes" Reborn stated casually inferring the two should do something about the commotion occurring just a little while away, watching as both the storm and the sun exchanged hits.

Yamamoto had never considered the one sided rivalry Gokudera constantly threw against him to be the right hand man serious, after all he just wasn't interested in the position, but fate it seemed had granted him this opportunity for a reason and he was up for a challenge. Without thinking the black haired teen strode over to the brawl and attempted to hold Gokudera back, after restraining him successfully, his mind went blank what do I do now he thought to himself.

"Oi Yamamoto you want to fight to the EXTREME too" Ryohei yelled at the baseball player.

That wasn't what Yamamoto had intended but it didn't seem like he had a choice as Gokudera squirmed out of his grip delivering a hard punch to his jaw, causing his head to twist forcefully backwards. Brown eyes narrowed determination hardening them, before he returned the favor this time to Gokudera's gut, resulting in the shorter boy gasping for breath and then the fight resumed with Yamamoto joining in with the scuffle after failing to solve it.

From the sidelines Reborn merely looked on with a dissatisfied expression watching Yamamoto's failure with a little bit of disappointment. Chrome also looked on but with a distant expression it seemed that Mukuro was occupying her mind at the moment.

"_Chrome it is time for us to intervene Kfufufufu"_

"_Yes Mukuro-sama"_

Meanwhile the fight continued between the three guardians, getting more viscous by the second it wasn't really clear who was winning if anyone was. The crowd of prefects including Kusakabe watched on without intervention, a little afraid of the three teens.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto... Onii-chan, what are you doing, hasn't class already started"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei all paused mid punch, kick or whatever they were doing to stare at the brunette boy looking confusedly at them.

"Tenth"

"Tsuna"

"Sawada"

The sun Arcoboleno watched smugly, he had definitely picked the right pairings, this was going to be an enjoyable two weeks he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One Part 2

Chapter 3: Day one Part two

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 2,507

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Pairings: yeah i've decided 8059, people have suggested that pairing and 1827 any others people would want just say! They aren't in it yet though just so you know.

Warnings: Swear words a few anyway on Gokudera's part of course!

A/N: I'm getting too late posting these although i do have an excuse i have my exams in around a week and a half and revision has to become priority XD i have to pass these! But i will update as soon as i can i really am enjoying writing this after all. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this and constructive criticism always welcome. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far it is very much appreciated! Yoshi x x

Paused in mid motion, the three stared at their "boss" who was looking over at them with a worried expression on his face. Then Gokudera burst into action, rushing over to the young Vongola boss, on his knee's in the gravel and began smacking his head on the ground repeatedly as he bowed to the brunette.

"Forgive me tenth; I have made us late for class"

Similarly the two others walked over both battered and bruised from their little scuffle.

"Ahhh sorry Tsuna" Yamamoto said, whilst scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yo Sawada I will give you all your EXTREME punishment later" the boxer shouted full of enthusiasm despite looking like a wreck before walking off, prefects following closely behind with Kusakabe.

Walking into the school building, Yamamoto and Gokudera failed to notice the slight indigo coloring surrounding their boss's figure, where Chromes illusion was incomplete, probably because they'd resumed their usual; bickering by that point.

"_You have done well my Chrome" _

"_Thank you Mukuro-sama" _

As Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the classroom the illusion of their boss dispersed and the school bag Chrome had encased the illusion around dropped to the floor. Leaning over she picked it up and pushed it onto her shoulder before following after the two boys and entering the classroom. It appeared class hadn't started yet as many of the students were turned round in their seats or standing up talking amongst themselves in small groups, the young girl noticed that Yamamoto was busy talking to some of his baseball team and Gokudera was just sitting bored facing the front of the classroom.

"Chrome-chan?" a voice questioned from behind her, the girl recognized the voice.

"Kyoko-chan" chrome said as she turned round to face the other girl with a small smile on her lips.

"You look so cute in our uniform Chrome-chan, have you just transferred here from Kokuyo" Kyoko giggled.

Chrome simply nodded, looking over to the girl standing next to the red head, she hadn't seen her before.

"O this is Hana-chan she's my best friend" Kyoko smiled introducing the brunette girl.

"Nice to meet you" Chrome said shyly.

"Likewise" Hana stated with a rather bored tone, not really taking notice of the other girl that is until she saw the eye patch covering her right eye, bearing a skull and crossbones symbol on it.

"What's with the eye patch?"

The purple haired girl looked a bit startled at the question, not really have a story other than the truth to tell her new classmate.

"Chrome hurt her eye when she was much younger, it's very sensitive now, so she keeps the eye patch on most of the time, isn't that right Chrome-chan" Kyoko smiled at her after delivering the lie to her friend. Chrome just nodded with a smile of thanks aimed at Kyoko for helping her out of that tight situation.

As the teacher entered the room everyone took their places, sitting down and turning their seats around to face the front, Chrome taking the seat where Tsuna would normally sit.

"Oi woman that's the tenth's seat" Gokudera rudely shouted at her.

The comment went ignored though as a middle aged brunette man stood at the front ushering the class to be quiet before motioning for Chrome to stand at the front of the class for her introduction.

"Ok class, this is your new classmate Chrome Dokuro she transferred here from Kokuyo, so everyone welcome her in" the teacher announced to the class. Chrome bowed slightly and offered a small smile to her class for two weeks, her eye drifted over the faces for a moment before she noticed Kyoko smiling brightly at her; she returned the favor before sitting back in her seat.

After the introduction and whilst the teacher prepared the lesson giving hand outs to everyone, a few people began to whisper mainly along the lines of "She's cute isn't she", "Isn't she a bit young to be a second year" and "What's with the eye patch it's kind of scary".

The rest of the lesson and the few after that up until lunch went without incident, the only notable thing that happened was Kyoko and Hana being assigned with giving Chrome a tour of the school and helping her settle in. As the lesson ended, Kyoko, Hana and Chrome headed out the doors for their tour leaving the rest of the class behind, the last two out of the classroom were Gokudera and Yamamoto preparing to eat on the rooftop as they usually did even without the Tenth there with them, he'd probably meet them up there anyway they figured, not knowing where the brunette went to before class.

As they exited the classroom a mechanical noise could be heard beside them, as an air vent opened revealing a cozy space with a small armchair with a baby hit man sitting in it drinking coffee.

"Reborn"

"Little guy"

"Caoisso" the sun arcoboleno took another sip of his coffee before continuing what he was going to say. "Gokudera you have baseball practice after school" another sip "Yamamoto you have to stay and watch with the Chrome".

"What? Why do I have to do that idiots sport" Gokudera yelled causing a few side glances from students passing by the hallway.

"It's part of your training" Reborn answered simply, adding "Tsuna has to do his training, are you saying that you do not wish to train like the Tenth Vongola has to".

"I will Train harder than anyone else, for the tenth, but why does this idiot have to be there and why chrome as well"

"Well to put it simply Chrome has taken Tsuna's place for the next two weeks making her the Vongola tenth generation and Yamamoto has taken your place meaning he is the Vongola's tenth generation right hand man and thus as you and Tsuna sometimes do, they will watch over your training and wait to walk home with you".

Yamamoto thought to himself that the explanation didn't sound simple at all but he was glad he got to watch Gokudera play; he always thought he'd be good at baseball because of how good he is at throwing dynamites and swinging punches at him. The black haired boy was bought out of his thoughts seeing the other boy walking down the hall without him.

"Hey, Gokudera where you going" Yamamoto called after him.

Ignored.

"Yamamoto you have training to do, so does Gokudera" Reborn told the rain guardian. "You need to learn how to use dynamite, you don't have your sword for the next two weeks, Gokudera does".

Ignoring the call from the baseball star, Gokudera headed to the library for lunch, after all even though he hated baseball with a passion he would have to learn through mathematical calculations how to hit the ball at the right angle at the right speed at the right time in order to achieve the best trajectory and distance. The silver haired teen smirked to himself he would prove he could be better than that baseball-idiot at anything even baseball.

Lunch was about to end and Gokudera had finished his studying, confident that he would be able to beat Yamamoto at his own game, so he decided to take the longer route to class to get rid of some time. On this particular route back to class he would pass the infirmary, he didn't know why he looked in through the window in the door, but he did and he noticed someone was on one of the beds, someone with black hair and tanned skin from what he could see through the blurred glass. There were a lot of student in Namimori that had black hair and tanned skin but Gokudera just knew it was him, the stupid baseball-nut and he had to admit he was a little curious NOT worried as to why Yamamoto was in the infirmary. Pushing the door so it was slightly ajar, Gokudera peered in; the only person in the room was the moron so he decided to walk in without knocking first, intent on mocking the other boy for being weak.

The door creaked as he entered giving away his presence to the other occupant of the room, causing him to look up in surprise at the bomber.

"O Gokudera what are you doing here hahaha" Yamamoto asked cheerfully despite being covered in bruises, burns and dried blood. The room smelled oddly of gunpowder the Italian noticed, then it all clicked into place, the dumbass had probably tried to use his dynamites but failing he managed to end up taking the full brunt of the explosions, such an idiot Gokudera thought to himself.

"BAKA you wasted my dynamites blowing yourself up, your going to replace those you here" Gokudera yelled not really caring that it was an infirmary, the nurse wasn't here to kick him out.

"ne Gokudera why don't you teach me then" Yamamoto grinned at him.

"What the fuck did you just say, why would I want to do that?"

"It would stop me wasting your dynamites wouldn't it?"

"Fine whatever" the silver haired teen yelled before storming out of the nurse's office leaving an amused Yamamoto in his wake.

School was almost over now, the first day of training almost over Gokudera sighed, this was going to be a long two weeks, he'd been wondering how the boss was doing all day, concerned as to what those bastards from Mukuro's gang were making him do. Surely Reborn hadn't gotten those two to agree to this 'Special Bonding Training" as well, no Mukuro defiantly had something planned he was sure of it.

The school bell rang signaling the end of school hours for all those students that didn't attend after school clubs/activities, which Gokudera normally didn't but for the next two weeks apparently he did. Grabbing his stuff he headed down to the locker rooms to change, Chrome had been late for the lesson after lunch the tour of the school running over a little and Yamamoto had only came in covered in bandages and plasters half way through the last period, why the hell bother, probably to have all the girls swooning over him to make sure he's ok the Mafioso thought.

Changing into his newly acquired baseball uniform, making a face of disgust at himself in the mirror, Gokudera headed outside to start the training. Arriving outside he realized that the coach had given him his own space to practice seen as he was new, what the hell the boy thought how much influence does Reborn have over these people, he can achieve practically anything. This practice was also obviously a test to see how good he was and Gokudera was going to prove himself to be better than Namimori's number one star.

He's already calculated everything he knew how to get a perfect home run to hit it out of the park to wow everyone, not that he liked to wow everyone just the tenth really and to prove himself better than his rival, Gokudera knew that none would be better suited to be the Tenth Vongola's right hand man but himself.

A ball machine was in front of him well not in front quite a way away actually and he was going to have to hit the balls as they came. Yamamoto and Chrome had just arrived and were watching from the sidelines and Yamamoto suddenly had a revelation he know knew why Gokudera hated coming to his games so much because watching is no where near as exciting as playing. Yamamoto felt himself get bored just watching for about five minutes, of the balls firing and Gokudera hitting. Come to think of it Gokudera hadn't missed once and come to think of it he'd been hitting pretty good too, if Yamamoto didn't know better he'd say Gokudera was actually really good but he was missing something that would make him that just that little bit better.

Getting to his feet, Yamamoto made his way over to the bomber who was fully concentrated and engrossed at hitting the ball he didn't even notice the black haired boy sneak up behind him. In the pause after Gokudera had hit a ball and before the next ball fired, Yamamoto gently placed his hand over Gokudera's wrist and moved it slightly changing the position of the bat, while his other hand changed the Italians stance slightly.

"Get the hell off I know what I'm doing" Gokudera growled still fully focused on the next baseball hurtling towards him.

"I know I know" Yamamoto replied moving back to his previous position next to Chrome before a bat found its way into his face.

Smack. The baseball bat collided with the ball sending it flying out of the area Gokudera had been set for practice. The storm guardian couldn't believe it, not that he'd hit the ball so far and that the coach was praising him and saying he was on the team, but the fact he must have miscalculated, what he didn't carry the one somewhere or something. This utterly frustrated the teen, how could he just change something so slightly and give such a dramatic effect; it just shouldn't be possible for a retard to do something like that, unless Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't as stupid as he made out.

Meanwhile….

Tsuna shivered, it was cold in the small room he was staying in, even though he was wrapped up in numerous blankets and lying on a small futon that Ken had laid out for him. But it wasn't just the cold that was making him shiver, it constantly felt like there was another presence there with him, whispering things in his ear and tracing ghostly fingers across his skin and running them through his hair, it was really starting to creep him out. He knew it was the mist guardian, who else could it be, Tsuna wondered whether this was what Chrome felt like when Mukuro penetrated her thoughts, like he could see everything that was her, like she would feel completely naked not able to hide anywhere. In that instant Tsuna began to feel sorry for the girl she was only thirteen years old and this was scaring him never mind a young girl who'd been through so much already, he knew she had Ken and Chikusa but they were Mukuro's devoted followers. Although he was grateful they had bought him snacks earlier that day which had kept him full for a while but now he was starting to feel the pangs of hunger again, crisps and biscuits weren't exactly nutritional. Sighing the brunette attempted to find sleep, how was he going to survive two weeks of this.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two

Chapter 4: Day 2

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 2,342

Disclaimer: Do not own as you know.

Warnings: I think there many be a swear word or two =]

Pairings: 8059 and hmmm.. thats all i've got for now i'll see what everyone wants people have suggested 1827 and 1859, just tell me what you all want and i'll see if i can work it.

A/N: SOOOO sorry for this late update it's been like a week ashamed, at least the chapters a little longer though, serious writers block and exams so revision but still *cries* thanks for all of you that read and reviewd much appreciated, i'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in this just point them out and constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's not too harsh XD also i think this is going to be a really long fic so sorry if the pairings aren't immediate =] i always like a build up anyway tehehehe well i'm not really happy with this chapter but i simply couln't leave it any later to update so here you go i hope it's alright. Yoshi x x

It was the second day of their 'special bonding training'; Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome were walking to school, early this time so as to avoid a similar incident such as yesterdays with Ryohei. As the trio approached the school grounds, the silver-ette stopped, retrieving his dynamites but not lighting them, he felt a strange deathly aura following them familiar to that of…

"Join the boxing club or I'll bite you to death"

Yamamoto and Gokudera just stared. Chrome looked a little bit confused, why was she being asked to join the boxing club by who she believed to be the cloud guardian of the Vongola. Hibari Kyoya stood before them, not wearing his usual disciplinary committee jacket nor wielding his weapon of choice, he was simply dressed in the assigned school uniform, also absent was the cute fluffy yellow bird that seemed to adore him.

"I didn't know girls could join the boxing club" Yamamoto said a little confusedly.

"They can't dumbass" the bomber replied to the dark haired boys comment, remaining in battle stance dynamites still in hand, Gokudera knew from experience never to let your guard down when it came to Hibari, tonfa's present or not.

It was clear from the irritated expression beginning to form on the cloud guardians face that he was not enjoying the presence of the other three guardians, particularly the storm guardian who was attempting to threaten him.

"Gokudera you aren't supposed to have those toys remember Reborn said you had to give them to me, you have to learn to use my sword"

"It's not like I stole them, I had a few spare in the bag I prepared idiot, besides why would I want to use that stupid sword of yours, my system C.A.I would beat your sword any day"

"Maa Maa Gokudera do you really think so"

"I don't think, I know! An idiot like you could never beat me the right hand man of the Vongola Tenth"

Hibari despised being ignored especially by such weak herbivores such as these, he may not have his tonfa's but he could still defeat these two with his eyes closed and just his fists. Yes one advantage of this training the baby had set up was it gave him a perfect excuse to bite weak boxing herbivores to death.

The bell rang. The three were late again and so was Hibari.

"Shit, this is you fault baseball freak"

"Hahaha you're a funny guy Gokudera"

As the three raced towards the main doors a small fluffy yellow bird flew past Chrome's ear heading in the same direction as they were. Looking up her eye saw its destination, the shoulder of the current disciplinary prefect Ryohei Sagawasa; its tiny feet landed clutching onto the black jacket hanging off the boxers broad shoulders.

"You are all late to the EXTREME" everyone in the close vicinity of the statement winced including Kusakabe who was standing closest to the white haired male.

Hibari grimaced at the use of the word extreme whilst impersonating himself, if it weren't for the promise of a fight from the baby the disciplinary prefect would never agreed to have switched placed with the loud sun guardian, granting the herbivore disciplinary rights.

"You will be punished to the EXTR…" Ryohei's loud exclamation was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion, Gokudera having thrown his dynamites not at the boy but close enough to obscure their escape; he really had no patience for the word EXTREME anymore.

The small group made a break for it, running around the smoke and towards the entrance to the school.

"Cough…EME…cough….cough"

Hibari was angry to say the least, how dare the herbivore use dynamites on Namimori school grounds, it was completely against school rules, not only that but he shouldn't have a lighter either. Alas without his normal status he could do nothing to remedy the angry emotions inside of him and merely made his way to class, preparing to take out his aggression on the boxing herbivores after school.

***

Lazily coffee colored eyes opened, thin streams of light shining through a tiny window causing Tsuna to blink several times before adjusting to the harshness of the morning light. Sitting up he remembered he wasn't lying on his own bed but a makeshift bed in a small cell like room in Kokuyo Park, a grumbling from his belly told the brunette that his hunger from last night had not diminished. Looking around he noticed a small pile of the what appeared to be the usual snacks laid out for him, the young Vongola boss decided that after the two weeks were over he'd have to visit Chrome more often and provide her with more nutritional food than chocolate bars and crisps. Climbing out of bed Tsuna picked up one of the larger chocolates and bit into it, fruit and nut, this was obviously their attempt at healthy eating, after finishing off the sweet he pulled on the Kokuyo uniform that Chikusa had let his borrow. The green school uniform was far too long for him and Kens size was a little more fitting but after taking a sniff of it Tsuna defiantly decided against wearing it and opted for the taller boy's uniform.

Deciding he needed to get out of the small dank and depressing environment which was currently his bedroom, Tsuna began to take a walk around the building. During his wanderings he passed the room where Mukuro had first attempted to kill him by possessing Gokudera and Bianchi, the thought sent unpleasant shivers up his spine. It had happened twice now, his friends being used in an attempt to take his life, the second time by Genkishi in the future, Tsuna began to believe he really didn't like the mist attribute.

Moving away from the disturbing room bringing back unpleasant memories he moved down along the hallway clutching his arms against his body. A loud sound came from somewhere to his left causing the brunette to jump and clutch onto himself tighter, the noise was followed by what sounded like evil laughter which bounced off the narrow walls.

"HIIIEEEE"

Imagination getting the better of him the sky ring wielder ran back down the hall, running into his bedroom and slammed the metal door shut, leaning his back up against it. Only his panting could be heard now, the short boy slumped against the door, pulling his knees up against his chest and burying his head onto them.

***

Gokudera sank onto his own couch, the cool black leather familiar on his bare skin where he'd rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. The clothes he was wearing were far too big for him even if they were Yamamoto's three years old clothes that he no longer wore, it was kind of humiliating to be wearing a twelve year olds clothes, but it couldn't be helped. The shirt was far too big hanging off one shoulder continuously causing the storm guardian to lift it up every few seconds before someone pointed it out, the jeans were even worse slipping over his hips as he walked, Yamamoto the idiot didn't wear belts, so Gokudera had no option but to hold them up. What had made the situation worse however was the fact Yamamoto had laughed at Gokudera's ridiculous state asking why he was wearing clothes too big for him, which Gokudera replied to with a punch in the idiot's face, which unfortunately the black haired boy easily dodged.

It was the end of the second day of training around eight o clock and all the guardians except Lambo had been called for another meeting, this time at Gokudera's apartment which Yamamoto had occupied the past few days. Seaweed green eyes critically scanned the small apartment checking for any irregularities amongst his possessions, not sensing any the silver haired teen relaxed into the sofa and waited for the rest of the guardians to arrive.

"Yo Gokudera do you want something to drink" Yamamoto called over from the few cabinets at the far side of the room which supposedly was a kitchen.

"Idiot it's my apartment I get myself my own fucking drink" that said the storm guardian pushed himself up and made his way over to the fridge. On his way the overly large top slipped down his shoulder and the two sizes too big jeans fell a little too low below his hips. Bending down slightly to open the small refrigerator, the jeans slid even further down revealing the blue boxers underneath, at this point Yamamoto was staring and quite openly at that.

"What're you staring at yakyu baka" Gokudera accused not bothering to turn around to face the other boy and continued searching through the fridge for something to drink.

"Gokudera are you wearing my underwear"

The question caused Gokudera to drop the carton of milk he'd been holding, the white liquid pouring itself all over the tiled floor.

"What the hell Yamamoto of course I'm not wearing your underwear, why the hell would I do that you moron" the Italian teen felt like his face was on fire, he hoped to god the baseball player didn't see through his lie, the truth was yes he was, he hadn't bought any other clothes with him other than his school uniform he had no other choice other than to go commando and there was no way he was going that far just for training.

"Hahaha We must wear the same underwear then"

Gokudera really didn't understand why that was funny in the slightest and then a thought occurred to him.

"Why the hell were you looking at my ass anyway you pervert?"

Now it was Yamamoto's turn to blush.

"Hahaha I should probably clean up that milk"

What the hell avoiding the question it was irritating to the shorter boy at the very least that Yamamoto had ignored the question and it was even more irritating that he wanted to know the reason. Gokudera was bought out of his thoughts by a wet feeling at his ankles, looking down he groaned, the milk had soaked into the baggy jeans that fell over his feet and dragged along the floor, they were soaked half the way up his shin. At that moment the rest of the guardians decided it would be appropriate to make their entrance, Yamamoto was busy mopping up the spilt milk so Gokudera opened the door letting in the other four guardians and Reborn who was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder for a change.

"Tenth are you ok?" Gokudera asked his boss worriedly taking in the state of him wearing the Kokuyo uniform.

"O Gokudera-kun yeah I'm ok" the brunette looked anything but ok, he'd only been staying at the Kokuyo park for two days and he already looked worn out and tired from malnutrition and lack of sleep.

"Tenth what did those bastards Ken and Chikusa do to you, I'll kill them"

"Ahhh Gokudera-kun they didn't do anything" Tsuna visibly shivered at the memory of where he'd been staying.

"Get in Dame-Tsuna" Reborn delivered a flying kick to the boys head causing him to fall back onto the leather couch. The rest of the guardians followed in, Yamamoto joining them a moment later after cleaning up the milk on the floor.

There was an uneasy silence in the room as Reborn paused before speaking.

"I have been keeping tabs on your training since it began two days ago and there have been numerous counts of cheating from several of you, behind me is a blackboard documenting these offences" all six of the others in the room stared at the black board that suddenly appeared before them in horror before turning back to the sun arcoboleno. "Your punishments will be given according to how many points you have earned from cheating".

At the top of the list was Yamamoto having earned 27 points for his offences, Yamamoto merely laughed it off earning a few disgruntled noises from his fellow guardians. In second place was Chrome with 22 points, third place Gokudera with 21 points, fourth was Hibari with 10 points and lastly there was Ryohei with 4 points, Tsuna hadn't cheated so he didn't have any points.

"These are your punishments for disobeying the rules of my training" Reborn stated with a smirk as he handed thin slips of paper to each of them. Each of the six teenagers seated in the room opened their slip and showed their each individual look of horror. Giving them only a moment to process the information, the baby transformed Leon into his usual lime green gun and aimed it at the six.

"Back to training" the arcoboleno stated matter of factly, moving his gun to face each of the guardians.

"I will train to the EXTREME" was Ryohei's response before he jogged out of the apartment.

Hibari merely smirked at the baby holding the gun before heading in the direction of the Sagawasa household, he hadn't stayed there for the past two days but it looked as though if he wanted his fight he'd have to. Chrome simply left giving a small smile to the remaining guardians, the only three still in the room were Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I guess I'll see you soon Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna attempted to smile for them but the prospect of being sent back to what he considered to be his cell hampered it's effect.

"Good luck Tsuna" Yamamoto waved the other boy off.

"Well done Tenth I knew you wouldn't have cheated" Gokudera congratulated him not realizing the worried look on his boss's face.

At least I don't have a punishment Tsuna thought to himself trying to cheer up. The door to the apartment closed leaving the rain and storm alone in Gokudera's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Punishments

Chapter 5- Punishments

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1445

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Pairings: 8059, a little 6927 in this chapter and there will be more pairings there just isn't any more as of yet.

Warnings: swearing of course

A/N: sorry this is so late i wanted to post this two days ago but the site wouldn't let me but yay at least my exams are over. Anyway this is a little short and i think a little plain too but hopefully not too dull. Constructive criticism appreciated, this doesn't have all the punishments but this is multi chapter theres plenty of time for that later. Also there will be lots of pairings in this i've decided but there's only two for now i think. Anyway thanks for reviewing and reading it makes me feel happy ^.^. Yoshi x x

The silver haired teen pulled the loose jeans back up before preparing to leave and head back to Yamamoto's house, when a hand grabbed his arm stopping him from moving any further towards the door.

"What the fuck Yamamoto, get the hell off me" Gokudera yelled whilst struggling to get free of the vice grip on his forearm.

"Sorry Gokudera but I can't, I have to play by the rules to win this game" Yamamoto replied seriousness to his voice.

"What the hell, you were the one that cheated the most" Gokudera continued struggling making no progress as Yamamoto's other hand grabbed his other arm.

"Hahaha I know I wasn't expecting that, I guess I didn't really understand the rules"

This came as no surprise to the bomber who spent many of his days attempting to teach the idiot basic math that even toddlers could probably grasp.

"What has your cheating got anything to do with me anyway" the storm guardian continued to yell at the taller boy, not caring that probably the entire block of apartments could hear him.

Yamamoto let go of the other boy's arms and straightened up, scratching the back of his head and laughing a little to himself.

"Hahaha well your part of my punishment"

***

The journey back to Kokuyo park had been a long one, even though it was dark Tsuna had made the trip as long as possible, taking no short cuts, dreading the prospect of returning to the unfriendly building and reluctant company. Arriving he found that his two companions for the days ahead were out or already asleep, deciding it would be best to just follow their example and rest, the brunette headed to his room, locking the door securely before preparing for sleep.

Laying down on the makeshift bed, lumpy and uncomfortable he thought he'd never be able to drift off, but after waiting for what seemed like hours chocolate eyes closed and he found himself on a green meadow.

Despite knowing he was defiantly asleep, Tsuna felt a hand on his wrist, the small gesture calmed him down and he almost welcomed the touch after being without contact with anyone for what would be three days tomorrow. Of course he'd just been with them a few moments ago, his friends but seeing them for a few minutes or half an hour wasn't really satisfactory when normally he got to see them everyday whenever he wanted.

_"Welcome Tsunayoshi" a voice spoke close to his ear, a few silky strands of hair falling from the other persons face and brushing the brunette's cheek._

_"Mukuro" Tsuna whispered._

_"Kfufufufu…"_

***

"What the hell" Gokudera yelled voice getting a little higher every second.

"Reborn's punishment, your part of it" Yamamoto said looking slightly confused at his friends reaction to the statement.

"How am I part of it" Gokudera sounded exasperated now, a little concerned on how he was involved in all this.

"Well I don't really see how it's a punishment but… I have to spend more time with you more specifically you have to stay here tonight with me hahaha"

The silver haired teen looked at the other trying to find out how he found this humorous at all in the slightest because he really didn't find it funny not one little bit. Having to spend the night with this idiot was not on his to do list more like on his not to do list, especially as he had recently discovered that Yamamoto was indeed a pervert

"There's only one bed though and that's your couch so we must have to sleep together hahaha"

Yamamoto's voice cut through his thoughts and the statement made Gokudera blush hard, having to turn away to hide it behind his hair, of course the idiot didn't mean it like that but still it put wrong images into his head.

"What's your punishment Gokudera?" the black haired boy asked as he began to lean over to get a better look at the piece of paper still in the shorter teen's hand.

"None of your business" the storm guardian snapped pulling the paper close to his chest. "And I'm not staying here either" the silver-ette finished off.

"But Goku…" the other cut him off by turning away and striding towards the door attempting to escape the apartment.

A serious expression formed on the athletes face, slightly annoyed that his friend wouldn't cooperate in the least with what Reborn was planning and god knows what the baby would do if they didn't carry out their punishments but it probably had something to do with the luminous green gun he carried with him at all times. Only a few inches from the door a tan hand latched onto Gokudera's shoulder hauling him backwards until he bumped into something warm and large and would probably have the name Yamamoto.

"What the fuck…" Gokudera began to yell but was interrupted.

"Maa Maa Gokudera calm down it's only one night and I can help you with your punishment if you want" Yamamoto said in his usual happy tone but Gokudera sensed a slight seriousness to it as well, like it as more of an instruction or demand than a question. Before he could even attempt to struggle the silver haired teen felt arms wrap around his body pulling him closer and successfully making him blush, not that the taller of the two could see it.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor if you don't want to share" Yamamoto said whilst resting his chin on the shorter boys shoulder.

Gokudera simply sighed in defeat, gently pushing the rain guardian off him and handing him the small slip of paper, he was too tired to care that he was acting out of character in front of his rival. Yamamoto just stared, mouth open and gaping at the submissive act, before a grin spread its way across his face. Turning the paper over in his hand onto the side with writing on it, Yamamoto read a single line, 'dye your hair black'.

"Why…" Yamamoto began.

"Because it'll make me look more like you" Gokudera answered him without listening to the rest of the question.

"But why…"

"Because I'm supposed to be you"

"But why"

Gokudera's patience was really wearing thin at that moment, the repetition of the word why is irritating for anyone but especially for someone like the storm guardian with an extremely short fuse.

"Why what" he dared to ask anyway.

"Why is that a punishment?"

Gokudera just looked at him, he felt like wringing the others neck how could it not be a punishment, why the hell would someone like him want to look like Yamamoto a baseball idiot. Deciding it was best just to ignore the question; Gokudera began setting up the bed which was currently a couch whilst Yamamoto just stood back and watched him work. It was kind of annoying to have the brown eyes watching his every move and it began to really piss Gokudera off that the other boy wasn't helping.

"Oi why the fuck aren't you helping me set up the bed" Gokudera glared at the taller teen.

"O sorry Gokudera, I'll help" Yamamoto said reaching over to pick up some of the blankets before pausing halfway, "Where's my stuff" the black haired boy asked confused.

The storm guardian didn't turn round to answer the question continuing with his work.

"I only have one bed; I don't have a spare futon you'll just have to share unless that's a problem"

Neither of them said anything after that, both the teens trying to hide their faces from the other, as a clear pink flush adorned both their cheeks at the prospect of being so close to each other.

***

_"Your guardians have been looking after my Chrome I should thank them" Mukuro's voice flooded his ears._

_The blue haired teen was now standing in front of him with an amused expression on his features._

_"Is this a dream" Tsuna asked clearly uncertain about the strange situation he was in with a former enemy._

_"Of sorts" Mukuro answered slowly, expression becoming more amused by the second._

_"It feels so real" the brunette questioned the common sense of the place._

_"mmmm…" brown eyes widened as Tsuna felt a hand stroking his cheek from behind and hot breath on his neck , "Doesn't it" Mukuro whispered into his ear._


	6. Chapter 6: Punishments Part 2

Chapter 6 Punishments Part 2:

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 1,351

Pairings: 8059, 6927 next chapter 1827 me thinks

Warnings: Swearing and boy love

Disclaimer: Do not own and never will =[

A/N: OMG OMG OMG LATENESS sooooorrrrryyyy anyway thinkgs have been going on and i just haven't had time and this chapter took me like 4 days to write for some unknown reason anyway thanks so much for reviewing and such and constructove criticism appreciated. Here's chapter 6 Yoshi x

"_Are you afraid Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said barely a whisper, the illusionists fingers continued to trace along Tsuna's chin before sliding up his cheek and pushing a few strands of hair out of the brunettes eye. _

_Tsuna shook his head slowly almost entranced by the low melodic voice belonging to the other teen. The young Vongola boss didn't even flinch when soft lips pressed against the curve of his neck or when hands began drifting downwards slipping a little too low if he'd been conscious enough to realize it. _

_Chocolate orbs closed slowly as slender fingers explored under his shirt and a tongue slid across skin, teeth scraped his neck before digging in harshly. Tsuna gasped as the other teen continued to suck and bite on his neck before the blue haired boy looked up at him. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun it seems as though this is farewell for now" Mukuro whispered in a low voice a slight smirk present on his thin lips. _

Brown eyes opened slowly, irises pinpricks adjusting to the bright light flooding the small bare, cell like room. Tsuna yawned stretching his arms and legs as far out on the small make-shift bed as he could, whilst doing this he noticed a slight pain on his neck but it barely registered so he ignored it passing it off as an itch or ache from sleeping funny. Unlocking the door he made his way down the hall to the small bathroom consisting of a shower head, toilet and a cracked sink with a broken mirror to go with it.

The tap squeaked on and ominous cloudy water gurgled out and into the sink, having no other choice Tsuna scooped the water into his cupped hands and splashed it over his face in an attempt to wake himself up. Lifting his head so it was in line with the mirror Tsuna made a shocked noise almost tripping over his own feet, turning his head to the side there was a large rather loud purple bruise marring his skin. Bringing his hand up to touch the patch of skin, he winced as his fingers pressed against it, the spot stung a little even after he'd removed his hand.

***

Smoke. Gokudera woke up to the smell of smoke and to the sound of an idiot coughing because he couldn't smoke. The silver haired teen immediately sat up and scanned the room for the baseball idiot because seriously that guy was a safety hazard if not monitored properly. Jade eyes focused in on the open door, Yamamoto leaning against the door frame with the cigarette in his mouth, he would have looked cool perhaps if he hadn't been coughing and spluttering all over the place much to Gokudera's undying amusement. The bombers humor was cut short however when he realized that he couldn't have a smoke himself, slightly annoyed at the realization Gokudera swung his legs off the bed and stalked over to the bathroom.

The sound of the bathroom door slamming alerted Yamamoto that Gokudera was in fact awake and he went to call the other.

"Goku…cough…dera…cough…goo…cough…d…cough…morni…cough…ng"

Gokudera heard the pathetic attempt of speaking through the door but decided to ignore it, preparing himself for a shower which is when he noticed two packets of hair dye on the sink, one black and one silver both semi-permanent. The black one he noticed had already been opened and used, which confused him slightly as he'd assumed Yamamoto had bought the hair dye for him to use as it was his punishment. Then the truth hit him.

"Yamamoto you idiot you used the wrong hair dye you moron" Gokudera yelled at the taller boy his head poking out the bathroom door.

"huh" Yamamoto said intelligently whilst the cigarette hung precariously out of his mouth, in Gokudera's eyes it was a clear health and safety issue and he was going to put a stop to it.

Stepping out into the room, Gokudera walked over to the taller teen, plucked the cigarette from between his lips before stubbing it out in a conveniently nearby ash tray. Standing there it seemed to get chilly all of a sudden for the Italian bomber, a breeze coming in from the open doorway, at that moment Gokudera became aware of the blush on Yamamoto's cheeks and the fact he was not wearing any pants. Yamamoto was trying hard to look away from the other boys scantily clad figure, bare pale skin on full show, slender legs and narrow shoulders.

"Don't tell me you dyed your hair black even though it's your natural color you dumbass" it seemed as though Gokudera had chose to ignore the fact he was standing half-naked in front of Yamamoto, after all he figured he was a guy so it didn't matter, despite the obvious tension present between them.

The question needn't have been asked though as Yamamoto's sheepish grin and the tell tale signs of black dye staining his fingers and ears were an extremely big give away.

"And what's all this" Gokudera made several motions with his hands.

"What's all what" Yamamoto asked confusedly.

"This"

Yamamoto looked down at where the shorter boy was pointing and noticed the finger was pointing towards him. Gokudera was staring at the taller teen, taking in his appearance black skinny's with a studded belt hung loosely around his waist, a red vest top that would have been baggy on Gokudera but was tight against Yamamoto's chest accenting every inch of muscle and to finish the athletes fingers were adorned with various rings similar to those the bomber would normally wear.

"How come when he wears my clothes he looks sexy and when I wear his clothes I look like fucking idiot" Gokudera thought to himself.

"Awww but Gokudera looks cute in my clothes" Yamamoto was grinning down at him now.

The storm guardian was a deep crimson realizing he'd actually said that out loud and on second thought actually given the baseball idiot a compliment. Before anything else could be said Gokudera stomped childishly over to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door shut in Yamamoto's face.

***

Hibari didn't like being accused of breaking rules; he was an enforcer of rules after all, even if his rules were a twisted version and the punishments even worse than the crime. The currently non-prefect was seated on the roof of the Sagawasa household a temporary replacement for Namimori perhaps but it didn't really fit the bill, the house was simply not high enough to observe the entire town and make sure order was in place.

It had been over two days since the viscous teen had been able to 'bite someone to death' and you could say he was having withdrawals, he was almost addicted to the adrenaline rush he got from fighting especially when the person could actually be considered a challenge unlike those weak boxing herbivores. Unconsciously his thoughts began to wander to his sparring with the stupid bronco Dino and to his confrontations with that illusionist Mukuro. Even though he despised both of them, they were always a good way to get his fix, unfortunately Dino was preoccupied with Ryohei and that idea left a rather sour taste in his mouth. Thus this left only Mukuro available for a fight. Hibari stood up and prepared to seek out the blue haired teen even though he knew that Mukuro was in the Vendicare facility, the prefect knew that the other always managed a way of making himself a nuisance in Namimori.

Hibari thought back on the punishment the baby had given him; it didn't affect his ability to get around especially as he could just pass it off as one of Ryohei's many daily EXTREME runs. The punishment annoyed the solitary teenager, he had to spend all day tomorrow shopping with the boxing herbivores sister and two of her best friends, helping her choose clothes etc, he needed to bite someone to death or he'd end up harming the herbivorous girls.


	7. Chapter 7: An EXTREME Jog

Chapter 7: An EXTREME Jog

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 1,348

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059, 6927, 6918/1869, possibly depends on how you look at it 1827 there will be more there's a poll on my page for which pairing you want! =] excluding 8059 and 6927 because they are confirmed for now XD actually i might change it to what pairing you want to see more of hmmm... tell me what you think.

Warnings: Light swearing and some suggestive content nothing much though to be honest.

A/N: SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY! TWO WEEKS!!! OMG XD anyway i apologise i love writing this so much but i just haven't been able to not really any excuses to be honest anyway ty for reviewing reading alerting and faving this i hope you continue to do so =] constructive criticism appreciated. Yoshi x x

The light footed non-prefect made his way through Namimori, destination in mind all the while. Of course there was no disciplinary jacket blowing behind his shoulders nor his usual school uniform shirt tucked into tight black pants, no the proud and ever bloodthirsty Hibari was wearing jogging pants and a white polo top. Not something particularly flattering but in order to pass the little excursion to Kokuyo park as a daily jog, he had to use the adequate tools.

Eventually arriving at the abandoned looking building, the non-prefect looked around, even without his tonfa's Hibari was not one to be intimidated by anything or anyone let alone a creepy looking building. During the jog he hadn't even broke a sweat, that was saved for later Hibari smirked to himself, enjoying the random fight scenario's playing in his head, of course each time himself being the victor. It wasn't exactly arrogance that made him believe this and not really confidence either, it was more like a refusal to loose to those he considered weaker than himself and the prospect of biting them to death which bought glee to Hibari's psyche.

A Tiny movement to his left. Hibari almost pounced on whatever it was like a cat catching a mouse, apart from this time the mouse was a pathetic whimpering herbivore.

"Hibari-san" the brunette boy currently pressed tightly against the wall stammered, nervous energy pouring off him eyes frantic and arms still like dead weights at his sides.

Hibari let out a low growl, displeased with the state of the boy before him. He refused to believe this was the same person that had defeated so many more worthy opponents, this weak herbivorous creature. Letting go, Tsuna dropped to the floor letting out an oomph as he landed. Just as the dark haired boy was about to leave a small voice from behind him caught his attention.

"Erm... Hibari-san why are you here?"

That was a pretty daring question Hibari figured; normally the baby's 'student' cowered in fear of him, trembling like an abandoned puppy left in a back alley.

Turning back around to face the brunette, the darker haired teen noticed a distant look in the other boys eyes, almost as if he wasn't all there, he vaguely remembered such a look before. It didn't take him long to figure it out and the prospect please him.

A purple mist began to fill the space around the two teens, covering up the inevitable appearance of Hibari's rival/enemy.

"Kfufufufu as nice as it is to see you I must ask, what brings you here Hibari-kun?" a sickeningly sultry voice spoke out into the mist.

Hibari chose not to answer until his obstruction disappeared, which eventually it did revealing the blue haired teenager, It seemed as though he'd taken over Tsuna's body as Chrome's wasn't available.

"I'll bite you to death"

***

Half an hour later a silver head finally emerged from behind the bathroom door, wet strands sticking to a pale neck. Gokudera carried out a sweep of the room making sure Yamamoto wasn't in sight before tiptoeing out of the bathroom, he thought he was acting quite childishly but at the moment he didn't care, just wanting to avoid the idiotic pervert. All hopes of that were dashed however as an annoyingly happy cheerful voice sliced through the previously silent room.

"Hey Gokudera you finished in the bathroom yet? O there you are"

The shorter teen turned to face the owner of the obnoxiously happy voice, scowl deepening after noticing the huge grin accompanying the irritating tone. Yamamoto continued to grin despite his companions' obvious displeasure, his expression widening further noticing that Gokudera was wearing his baseball gear, well not his, his would be far too big for someone as petite as Gokudera.

"Morning practice" Yamamoto offered, however Gokudera just walked past ignoring him completely, grabbing the baseball bat before heading out the front door of his apartment. Leaving the dark haired boy standing in the room with a bewildered look on his face.

_One hour later… _

School was just about to start and Yamamoto and Chrome headed into the school grounds, actually on time for once probably because the way to school had had a lack of ridiculous incidents or random bursts of rage courtesy of Gokudera. Chrome offered a polite goodbye walking ahead of Yamamoto to meet up with Kyoko and Hana on the way to class, Yamamoto just waved after her. There was still about 10 minutes before first period began and Yamamoto knew morning practice was probably just finishing so he decided to meet up with Gokudera as he had nothing better to do.

Reaching a building opposite the male changing rooms, Yamamoto waited leaning up against the rough surface of the wall whilst puffing out smoke from a cigarette, Reborn had scolded him for not smoking enough hence his heavy punishment score.

The baseball star needed only to wait a few minutes before the baseball team made their way out of the changing rooms, chattering loudly to one another, standing at his full height Yamamoto scanned the players looking for that familiar silver hair. He spotted it just a little bit behind the main group, a few of the senior players making idle conversation with the usually feisty bomber who seemed completely in his element despite being out of it.

Contact. One of the eldest of the team had a hand on Gokudera's shoulder and Gokudera wasn't pushing him off like he would with Yamamoto. The athlete didn't know why this annoyed him so much but it did, a streak of anger pulsed through his veins and a dark expression spread across his face.

"Oi Yamamoto"

It seemed as though Yamamoto had lost track of time during this dark phase, as before he could even comprehend anything, Gokudera was stood beside him an unamused look on his face as usual.

"What're you doing here baseball-nut?"

Noticing the spaced out look on Takeshi's face, Gokudera decided to leave it and make sure the other boy got to class otherwise they'd be facing another incident with Ryohei.

***_uro answered slowly, expression becoming more amused by the second. h a former enermy. ures. r, as a clear pink flush adorne_

The last thing Tsuna remembered when he came to was being pinned up against the wall by the disciplinary prefect Hibari. However now he found himself aching all over, clothes tattered rags barely covering his skin, a few of the rags drenched in what appeared to be blood. Then he noticed the stings, it appeared the blood was his own, he could barely move the pain was almost unbearable. Tsuna's memory was foggy, patches coming back then going, he began to remember hearing the same familiar seductive voice inside his head, which seemed so real, pulling him away from himself almost.

The small boy didn't want to move for fear of the pain in all his muscles so he stayed leaning against the rough wall his legs packed tight against his chest. It seemed as though he'd remained there for hours, memories that seemed almost unreal like he was watching them from a distance coming back to him, he saw Hibari fighting but he couldn't see who his opponent was. It was a fierce battle, Hibari's face bloodied and dirty now, his clothes torn and his hair disheveled from the fight, that was when the other combatant finally registered in Tsuna's mind. Mukuro. The blue haired teen appeared and pushed the prefect against the wall, mismatched eyes glinting with something mischievous in mind.

It all became too much of a blur after that and the brunette boy didn't think he really wanted to know what happened between his two 'guardians' as Reborn called them. All Tsuna was concerned about was the fact he couldn't particularly remember the past few hours of his life and that in all probability Mukuro had probably taken over his body and used it for his own devices, the thought caused a shiver to travel down the young Vongola boss's spine, he really didn't want to think about it.


	8. Chapter 8: Reactions

Chapter 8: Reactions

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 1,405

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Pairings: 8059, slightly implied D18 thats all there really is in this chapter i think though there will be more in future chapters but you already know that.

Warnings: mild swearing

A/N: sorry this is so late i have been ill this week but i'm better now, but it has in fact been two weeks over two weeks so thats no excuse. I'm really sorry for such sporadic updates =[ i will try and be better. Not really sure about this chapter, i think there are a few grammar and spelling mistakes even though i've read through it, it just doesn't sound right to me. Anyway thanks to everyone whose been reading and reviewing and faving and alerting. Constructvie crit always appreciated hope you like it. Yoshi x x

Ryohei was a relatively simplistic being and knowing that we all understand why he didn't notice Dino's very un-subtle disappointment when he arrived on the Namimori school rooftop and found Ryohei there in Hibari's place. The sun guardian was also perplexed as to why Dino clumsily tripped over his own feet when Romario disappeared to get a coffee, earning the blonde an extremely powerful punch to the face.

"oww Oww OWww OWW" Dino moaned touching his cheek where a giant red mark now covered it.

The mafia boss was being slightly over dramatic of course because usually Hibari would give him much worse wounds and they'd actually be inflicted on purpose whereas this was just an accident mainly on his part. However with Hibari there was something …something…well he didn't know what was different there just was, just like when he arrived and saw Ryohei there in Hibari's place, disappointment washed over him, he supposed he actually enjoyed Hibari's torture sessions.

"You're being EXTREMLY dramatic" Ryohei practically yelled.

Dino realizing he was being completely out of character and quite childish smiled up at the boxer.

"Ahhh sorry, my fault I should've waited for Romario to get back"

"EXTREMLY WHY" Ryohei asked the mafia boss.

Dino found it hard to believe anyone could miss his severe case of clumsiness, however he now believe there was someone and that someone was Ryohei who was EXTREMLY unobservant. The blonde sighed, resting his chin on his knee that was drawn up to his chest; he'd just have to wait until Romario returned however long that would take. Sometimes the bronco thought that Romario did it on purpose and was waiting just out of Dino's range giggling to himself, although that image didn't really seem to fit into Dino's rational head so he kept it in his child head.

Just as Dino had thought when he began this spar with the sun guardian, it wasn't doing any good; he and Ryohei were just non-compatible training wise anyway. Realizing this, Dino decided he'd rather not waste time up on the rooftop.

"Hey why don't we go get our own Coffee, I'll buy" Dino offered.

"What's Coffee to the EXTREME?" was the response he received.

The blonde mafia boss felt like face palming, the kid didn't know what coffee was. Suddenly an image of Ryohei after drinking the caffeine filled substance reached Dino's mind, he shuddered, scary. Ryohei was lively enough as it was without it, he decided it was probably best just to sit this one out and wait for Romario to return.

"Never mind".

***

Yamamoto followed the silver haired teen absentmindedly down the hall heading towards his classroom a small pale hand attached to his sleeve making sure he found his way. The two reached the door, but instead of going inside, Gokudera turned round and pulled a small circular box from his school bag.

"I knew you'd forget you dumb jock"

Yamamoto just looked back at the shorter teen with a blank expression, not having a clue what he could have forgotten.

"Your uniform" Gokudera elaborated.

Nope still nothing. Gokudera surprisingly held back his anger at the others incompetence and simply opened the small box he now held which kind of resembled a girl's jewelry box except not pink and girly. The nimble pianist's fingers picked out a variety of rings, a few bracelets and the occasional chain before the silver haired teen turned back to the taller of the two. The rain guardian simply stood there and let Gokudera put the rings on his fingers, the chains on his pants and the bracelets on his wrists, unexpectedly all the jewelry fit which meant either Gokudera wore jewelry two sizes too big for him or he'd gone out and bought this specifically for Yamamoto.

"There now Reborn will have no reason to punish you, well as long as you continue to smoke and if you meet me after school tonight"

Something clicked in Yamamoto's head, remembering that he forgot to put all the jewelry and accessories back on after he changed from his casual wear to his uniform.

"I'll meet you back at my apartment at 7, I need to help your dad first you know"

Yamamoto simply nodded not really paying attention, noticing this Gokudera slapped him on the back of the head and scowled.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?"

The eerie silence following the question was his answer.

"Idiot"

The two boys walked into their classroom followed by a few of their fellow classmates and the day began.

3 Hours later…

The two boys were seated in the cafeteria, this was quite an unusual event as they normally sat on the roof at lunch with Tsuna, but seen as he wasn't here and Gokudera had forgotten his lunch and Yamamoto had insisted he buy some, they were sat on one of the many lunch tables.

It had been around half an hour since lunch started and already twenty girls had been up and asked for permission to sit at their table. If Yamamoto had had his way all twenty would currently be sat there, but a quick glare from Gokudera shooed them away fast enough. However three girls in particular were now walking over, these three the two boys recognized and Gokudera refrained from glaring and allowed them to sit with them.

Kyoko, Hana and Chrome. It was kind of awkward for the two males sitting there trying not to listen to the three's girly conversation especially when they were talking about Tsuna, luckily Hana hadn't called him a delinquent yet, otherwise things could have gone downhill.

"Yamamoto-kun ,Gokudera-kun" the red headed girl called out cheerily. "I made some cookies do you want one".

As soon as the girl opened the small box and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air, there was a loud thud.

Gokudera turned to find Yamamoto sprawled out on the floor clutching at his stomach, face almost purple and moaning to himself, there were already a few girls crowding round to see if he was ok.

"Caoisso"

The storm guardian looked up and standing on the table amongst their still unfinished lunches was the baby hitman.

"Reborn"

"Unfortunately Yamamoto sampled some of Bianchi's poisonous cookies the other day and now he has a severe reaction whenever he smells freshly baked cookies"

"How awful" Kyoko said clearly concerned.

"What a freak" Gokudera said whilst looking down at his fallen friend.

The sun arcoboleno looked at the young storm guardian only one thought going through his mind 'at least this makes more sense than fainting every time he sees's your sister's face'. Of course being the professional he was, Reborn would never voice such an observation.

"You should take him home Gokudera, he would do the same for you"

"Shall we call the nurse" Kyoko asked the baby, who just shook his head and told her he'd be fine once he rested up.

***

3 Hours later…

Chrome, Haru and Kyoko stood outside the Namimori School gates waiting for Kyoko's 'older brother' to show up to take them shopping. Originally Hana was supposed to be going but she had a project to work on apparently, and in the originally Haru wasn't supposed to be going but she ran into the other two girls on her way home and that's when they invited her.

They'd been waiting only a few moments before a beaten and battered boy showed up at the gates. Hibari had been absent from school today, which was very much unlike the prefect, as he was the dictator of rules.

The three girls gasped when they saw him, his clothes ripped, blood staining his white shirt, his pants crumpled his hair a mess. They rushed over to him but he just shoved them away and stood up straight, the wounds were just superficial and Hibari wouldn't care even if they weren't he refused to be helped at all never mind by some weak herbivores associated with that sniveling herbivore from earlier.

"HaHi shall we take him to the nurses office" Haru asked her two friends who nodded in response.

All three of them jumped as they heard a growl accompanied by someone saying something like 'herbivores'.


	9. Chapter 9: Recoveries

Chapter 9: Recovering

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 2,048

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pairings: 8059, 692718, will be more pairings to come including D18 as that was the most popular in the poll =] thanks for all that voted i'll take what all of you want into consideration.

Warnings: Swearing, implied boyxboy

A/N: OMG!!! this is becoming so gappy.. it's taking me ages to update i apologize =[ i enjoy writing this fic and my other fic so much as well and i hope this chapter is ok, things will get less angsty as time goes on and i think we're getting close to an actual relationship with Yamamoto and Gokudera as well!! continue to vote on the poll and if you have any different pairings you'd like to see just review and say them so i know what you're all looking for from this. Thankyou for everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and faved this ^.^ i appreciate it so much! Yoshi x x

It was actually pretty hard to get Yamamoto home, especially by himself, for a healthy athlete Yamamoto was pretty heavy and Gokudera did not believe it had anything to do with height. Eventually the pair arrived at Gokudera's apartment, seen as that was where Yamamoto was currently staying , dragging the still unconscious teen into his own apartment Gokudera dumped him onto the sofa before catching his breath. Standing up the silver haired teen headed towards the fridge hoping to discover something to drink that wasn't milk, it seemed Yamamoto was catching on to this particular training as various cans of soda were lined up in the fridge door. Choosing one at random the teen greedily slurped up the fizzy drink before throwing the can in the trash and walking back over to the couch.

Unable to sit down on the leather couch as Yamamoto currently took up every seat, Gokudera slumped down beside it resting his head on the edge, 'at least this means a day off school' the teen figured, although the prospect of nursing the idiot back to health wasn't exactly his idea of fun. A groan emitted from the taller teen startling the bomber, tilting his head back so he could see the idiot, Gokudera noticed that the other boy's face was flushed a bright red. Figuring that this couldn't be a good sign the storm guardian twisted himself round and pressed the back of his hand to Yamamoto's forehead. It was obvious to the silver haired teen that the other had a fever, the others forehead burning hot on the back of his hand.

Gokudera pushed himself off the floor and headed to the sink intending on retrieving a damp cloth to place on the heated teen's forehead. As the teen stood by the sink draining the cloth of excess water he began to think, wondering if this was how difficult it was for everyone else including the tenth whenever he fainted or collapsed so suddenly whenever he saw his sister. Realizing that the cloth was now drained enough, Gokudera headed back to Yamamoto who remained unchanged, the bomber gently padded the cloth onto the others head before neatly folding it and pressing it down in an attempt to cool the baseball stars rising temperature.

A few moments later Gokudera began to panic as there was no change in the taller teens temperature, of course he was only panicking because the tenth would never forgive him if he let the idiot die, not that HE was concerned for the baseball idiot. He began pacing in an attempt to help him think of some way to cool the unconscious boy down. Suddenly an idea did come to him, kneeling down Gokudera's pale fingers began unbuttoning the others school shirt revealing more and more tan skin, the bomber blushed, he'd never questioned when he'd woke up to find himself shirtless they were all boys after all but then why did this seem so wrong. Throughout the process of getting the Japanese teens shirt undone the unconscious boy didn't stir, however as the jacket and shirt slipped off his shoulders Yamamoto shivered as the cool air hit his heated skin, in an attempt to keep himself warm the athlete pulled the nearest thing on top of him.

This warm object happened to be the now struggling Gokudera, the bombers face was pushed against the idiot's neck and his chest was flush against Yamamoto's because of the height difference. Gokudera was mortified to say the least what would the tenth say if he saw them like this, careful so as not to wake up the other boy, Gokudera slowly pushed himself up, unfortunately this meant the taller teens arms slipped off his back and brown eyes opened wide startled.

Gokudera stared.

Yamamoto stared.

"Erm... Gokudera what are you doing hahaha…Gokudera…Gokudera…Gokudera"

"What" the bomber yelled, face red from embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto questioned attempting to shift up so he could sit with his back leaning against the arm of the couch. This change in position also caused, much to Gokudera's further embarrassment, the shorter of the two to end up sitting in the taller boy's lap.

The silence dragged on, Gokudera refusing to answer and Yamamoto awaiting an answer. A slight movement caused the damp cloth on Yamamoto's forehead to slip off, falling into Gokudera's lap and soaking through his pants.

"What the fuck" Gokudera yelled picking up the cloth and throwing it at one of the windows, the wet flannel hit the glass with a loud smack frightening an elderly couple walking outside with their dog. The only things that could be heard now was Gokudera's loud enraged panting and the squelching noise of the cloth sliding down the glass window.

***

The three girls decided to cancel their shopping trip seeing how injured Kyoko's temporary older brother was, the three of them somehow managed to carry him back to Kyoko's home, with the non-prefect struggling considerably but in his severely weakened state he was no match even for three determined girls, kind of pathetic really. Upon arriving at the Sagawasa home, the three lay the teen on the sofa, luckily their parents weren't at home or they'd have some serious answering to do, most of which they wouldn't be able to explain.

Hibari was fully awake now and as usual was in a particularly foul mood especially considering the amount of crowding going on with Chrome, Haru and Kyoko fussing over him like he was a child.

"ahh Hibari-san you're awake are you ok?" one of the girls asked him, the one with longish brown hair he couldn't remember her name she wasn't of any importance to him, all he knew was that she was one of the female herbivores that hung round with the baby. Of course he didn't answer her choosing to merely make an affirmative noise just to make her go away, noticing the slightly hostile aura coming off the boy Haru decided it was probably best to leave him alone and help Kyoko with the wash cloths and warm water in order to clean his wounds.

This left Chrome on her own with the boy in the room.

"_Kfufufufu my dear Chrome go and tell our precious cloud that we'll meet again soon" _

_The familiar voice of Mukuro filled her mind, she had no idea what he was planning to do with the boss and the sinister looking cloud guardian, but she had no doubt that it wasn't pleasant. _

"_Mukuro-sama is Boss well?" _

_The question obviously took Mukuro by surprise and by his facial expression in her mind he wasn't please by it either. _

"_Dear Chrome the Tenth Generation Vongola is none of your concern, besides I'm his guardian I'll protect him don't worry" _

_The purple haired girl noticed the slight anger to the response and the sinister undertone to it as well. Although she knew that Mukuro wouldn't harm her, she certainly wasn't sure about Tsuna and the others so the girl figured it best to keep Mukuro happy and go along with what he said. _

With that said the girl made her way over to the sofa where the storm guardian still lay, she didn't know how he'd react especially to what appeared to be a threat or perhaps a promise of another confrontation.

Before she was able to tell Hibari the message she heard a voice call out to her.

"Chrome can you help us bring the water out it's really heavy, HAHI…."

A loud splash followed the statement and Chrome took one last look at the resting male teen before heading towards the kitchen.

***

Tsuna lay there staring at the ceiling, he felt utterly isolated in this place, now he understood why Chrome had been so hesitant to bond with any of them, she'd been practically alone her entire life, they'd all been far to forward. The young Vongola boss had only caught a glimpse of her day to day life and he already felt depressed, lonely and isolated from society, maybe this was what Reborn meant by bonding or getting to understand each other better. Certainly after this Tsuna was going to offer Chrome even more kindness and encourage her relationship with Kyoko and Haru. The thirteen year old girl had been abandoned by her parents and then used as a tool by Mukuro just like he was being used now, now he knew how it felt for his body to be taken over and abused and he was defiantly feeling the effects.

Every time the teen moved, his body ached and almost healed wounds would reopen bleeding over the already filthy mattress. But this was not the only thing he had learned during this training exercise, now he knew how dependant he was on his guardians for support and how the term 'family' really did fit them well, without Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others Tsuna felt empty. Even Hibari visiting had been a welcome intrusion on this bland yet terrifying existence, Mukuro hadn't intruded his mind today and he was extremely glad, after he'd woken up from his daze he'd found Hibari laying there unconscious.

The non-prefect was bloodied and bruised yet he had a strange expression on his face definitely not one of pain. The brunette despite his own wounds and fear of the prefect crawled over to inspect the others injuries hoping that they weren't severe. As soon as Tsuna's fingers touched Hibari, his mind clouded and images began to form, he was unsure if they were his own, he could see Mukuro and Hibari and then it was himself and Hibari and then it seemed to switch again to him and Mukuro, it was confusing but all he knew was that he wasn't ready to know.

One thing he did know now though as he lay on the mattress was that he needed his guardians as much as they needed him and that their 'family' needed each other, even if it was a family of misfits and rejects with enough emotional baggage to go on a trip to Italy for a year.

***

Dino meandered down the street, he was making his way to the Sagawasa household, he'd promised Ryohei he would check up on his sister seen as the older brother wasn't able to do so. The Italian managed to get to the house quite easily from the school despite his obvious disability of being without Romario or the others, he'd only tripped over two rocks, knocked over an old woman and almost smashed a shop window.

The blonde knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer, he was about to knock for the third time when the door swung open revealing a rather flustered looking brunette girl wearing an apron.

"Dino-san what are you doing here?"

Dino suddenly recognized the girl, it was Haru one of Tsuna's friends, he'd only seen her a few times but her voice was something you could never forget.

"Haru is Kyoko here her brother wanted to know if she was ok?"

The girl looked slightly confused for a moment, Dino then realized that the girl didn't know Ryohei wasn't staying at the house because of training.

"HaHi why wouldn't Kyoko be ok has something happened?" Haru asked concern clearly written on her features.

Before Dino could reply or even formulate a response in his mind a loud crash could be heard coming from inside the house, followed by another loud crash and a squeal.

"Haru-chan can you come and help me with this" a voice called out sounding similar to Kyoko's.

"Sounds like you need some help" Dino remarked before following after Haru as she reentered the house. The Italian was about to go after Haru into the kitchen when he looked into the front room and saw a familiar head of hair.

"Kyoya"

It wasn't exactly the fact Hibari was there that surprised the mafia boss, it was the fact Kyoya was there battered, bloody and bruised and complacent enough to let Kyoko and the two other girls help him. Something was seriously wrong with that situation.


	10. Chapter 10:Milk Hot water Energy Drinks

Chapter 10: Milk, hot water and energy drinks

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 2,135

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters or Reborn

Pairings: 8059, D18 and that's all the pairings there are in this chapter there are obviously others though ^.^

Warnings: Swearing and over use of the word EXTREME

A/N: i hate the fact these updates are so sporadic i apologise profusely but on the positive/negative side my other fic is coming to an end and i will be able to work soley on this from then on so it will become easier to update, only two more chapters of operation 8059 i'm going to cry =P anyway i thank you all for your reviews, alerts and faves and i hope you continue to give me constructive critcism i really appreciate it ^.^ Yoshi x x

Gokudera was now avoiding Yamamoto like the plague, taking any opportunity to dodge the other boy, even though he knew eventually he'd have to submit and talk to the baseball idiot. It had been a day and a night since the incident with the flannel and Yamamoto's fever and Yamamoto had tried everything within his power to get the stubborn Italian to look him in the eye, but nothing was working especially since Tsuna wasn't there either. Normally the brunette boy would be able to convince Gokudera to spend time with Yamamoto but unfortunately Tsuna was not there and Yamamoto was working on his own, but the athlete would not give up and accept defeat he was determined.

The tall teen was on his way to his dad's sushi shop to beg and apologize to Gokudera, what he was apologizing for was a mystery but he knew he must have done something wrong. Too busy thinking, which was a rarity for Yamamoto the baseball star bumped into something and presumably knocked it over as the boy heard a loud thud straight after.

"What the fuck Yamamoto"

The black haired teen looked down only to find a flustered and annoyed Gokudera sprawled out on the pavement wearing a loose fitting baseball uniform, the taller teen noticed the fact the uniform wasn't fitted properly and concluded that Gokudera was too skinny almost like a girl to find a small enough uniform. Whilst he was thinking this the silver haired teen pushed himself up off the ground and was now standing in front of the taller teen a blush prominent on his features.

"O hey Gokudera, are you alright you look a little red, are you too hot?"

Yamamoto leaned closer to the shorter teen, placing a hand on the other's forehead to gauge his temperature, this just made Gokudera flush further and attempt to move away uncomfortable with the distance or lack of it between their faces. The bomber would have tripped as he attempted to move away catching his foot on the pavement if Yamamoto hadn't of caught him bringing them even closer together, the baseball stars arms were now wrapped around his torso and their faces were mere cm's apart, Gokudera could feel the others warm breath on his face.

The silver haired teen felt his own eyes close and the urge to close the distance between himself and Yamamoto was becoming much greater the longer they were together in that position. At the same time Yamamoto's eyes were wide and staring at the boy below him in his arms, the rain guardian took in the others pale skin, soft silver hair and the furious blush across his cheeks which the baseball player decided he much preferred to the usual angry scowl the storm normally wore.

"Takeshi"

Gokudera's jade eyes snapped open at the sound of his sister's voice; dread washed over him remembering the usual outcome his sister's visits caused. Luckily though the pink haired woman was wearing the ski mask covering a portion of her face, protecting the feisty teenager from becoming as limp as a fish and having stomach spasms. The two boys separated as she approached them, Yamamoto not at all embarrassed and just wearing his usual idiotic grin and Gokudera attempting to cover his shame with his hair and turning his face away.

"Bianchi-san what is it?" Yamamoto asked the bombers half sister.

Bianchi raised a pink eyebrow whilst Yamamoto just stood there confused.

"Reborn asked me to remind you of your training with Gokudera which both of you have been neglecting the past couple of days and he also asked me to inform you of your duties to the tenth Chrome whom again you have both spent little time with" Bianchi stated solely looking at Yamamoto as she explained.

Yamamoto just stood there sheepishly scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

With that said Bianchi proceeded to ignore the two teens and go on her way probably to give Reborn his bento box made with love, purple smoke pouring out of the sealed container.

"Your supposed to call her aneki you idiot, do you want us to fail this training or are you just an idiot. What am I saying of course you are?"

"Maa Maa Gokudera calm down I'm sure Reborn won't mind"

Gokudera just looked at him incredulously before heading into the sushi shop not bothering to invite Yamamoto inside, he'd been attempting to avoid the other boy and when they had eventually met which it was inevitable they would everything had gone pear shaped and he hadn't been able to control his reactions.

The black haired teen followed behind his friend and almost felt surprised as he was greeted with the noise of chattering customers and a bustling restaurant, he must have been getting use to the peace and quiet at Gokudera's apartment. Weaving his way through the regulars whom greeted him and smiled commenting on the fact they hadn't seen him for the past week Yamamoto finally managed to reach the house section of the building finding Gokudera seated at his desk reading what appeared to be an article about baseball.

Yamamoto stood there in the doorway and grinned knowing full well Gokudera could see him in the mirror placed on his desk, the other boy however chose to ignore him and took a sip of his…milk. It seemed Gokudera was taking the training very seriously but when Yamamoto thought about it Gokudera did usually take the mafia game that one step further by shadowing Tsuna's every step and obsessing over training and bickering about becoming right hand man.

The rain guardian figured this training might actually be good for the Italian as it meant the genius had to stop smoking and eat healthily and be around people in an ordinary social non mafia situation.

"Yo Goku…" Yamamoto began only to be cut off.

"Baseball idiot"

"Huh"

"You should be calling me baseball idiot, Yamamoto"

Yamamoto was confused why would he call Gokudera baseball idiot that's what Gokudera called him and Gokudera didn't even like baseball.

"I don't think we're supposed to switch personalities Gokudera, just live each other's lives"

Did he just say that, both of the teens thought simultaneously, that must have been number one on the list of most intelligent things Yamamoto had ever said. Yamamoto decided to change the subject realizing this trail had gone dead, the tall teen walked up so he was standing behind the seated boy and looked over his shoulder trying to distinguish what article he was reading.

"O this is an old one, where did you find it" Yamamoto said actually interested.

"Under your bed"

Now it was Takeshi's turn to blush, even though Gokudera hadn't mentioned it, he must have seen the other stuff he had under there along with his old baseball mags, all he could do is cough and move away from the chair where Gokudera was sitting.

"So do you want to go over to Tsuna's to study?" Yamamoto said while feeling the air thicken around his general area of the room, why had it got so hot in there all of a sudden.

Ryohei was seated in the disciplinary committee's club room surrounded by his temporary subordinates who kept taking sideward glances at him almost waiting for something to happen.

"It is EXTREMLY boring in here" the boxer said in his normal volume which to everyone else was yelling.

Kusakabe still winced despite the yellow earplugs he'd bought earlier in the week protecting his sensitive ears.

"What do you want to do boss" he asked very cautiously hoping that the other teen wouldn't yell.

"Something EXTREME" Ryohei jumped up and yelled even louder pumping his fist in the air. It almost felt like the room had shook with the sheer volume of the sun guardians voice, Kusakabe wondered why he hadn't called in sick like many of the other committee members, no the second in command knew better if Hibari ever got wind that he'd skipped he knew where he'd end up and it wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.

Kusakabe was seriously considering slipping some sleeping pills into Ryohei's drink just so he could get some peace and quiet for a few hours; again this was against disciplinary rules. However the right hand man of the notorious Hibari was starting to believe that escaping a few hours of air punches, ridiculously loud yelling at an impossible volume and the word EXTREME may be worth a severe beating from his boss.

Whilst the white haired male was preoccupied with the little yellow bird floating around his head Kusakabe slipped two pills inside the boxing obsessed teens energy drink. Yes energy drink as if the sun guardian didn't have enough energy, unfortunately he had started drinking them since that Wednesday when one of the lower ranks bought one in with his lunch.

"_This drink is EXTREMLY EXTREME TO THE MAX" Ryohei began ranting. _

_The current disciplinary prefect had drank the entire 500ml can of energy drink in one go and his pupils were now huge barely showing a slim grey outline. _

_During his rant about how extreme the extreme drink was the teen had managed to crush the thin aluminum can causing a spray of caffeine to splatter all over the near occupants of the room including Kusakabe. _

_Luckily most of the room had had the good sense to buy ear plugs after the first day of Ryohei but unfortunately a few hadn't, one lower rank had to be taken to the infirmary as they thought his ear drums might have burst with the volume. _

Yes let's not have a repeat of Wednesday Kusakabe thought to himself watching as the pills fizzed before dissolving into the yellow tinted drink.

No longer distracted by the fuzzy little creature Ryohei went over and retrieved the can before gulping down every last drop, Kusakabe just standing there looking incredulously at him.

After about half an hour there had still been no effect and Kusakabe was wondering whether he'd given the right dosage when a thought came to him, sleeping pills weren't going to work if you put them in a drink that contains large amounts of caffeine, the disciplinary committee second hand felt like punishing himself for that mistake never mind Hibari beating him to within an inch of his life for bringing drugs onto the premises.

Dino walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside it so he could get a better look at Hibari's face, picking up the damp cloth he began to wipe some of the dirt and sweat off the teenager's forehead. Yep something was definitely wrong, Kyoya never let anyone anywhere near this close to him except when they were fighting, then they got really close especially as Dino's choice of weapon was a whip, which he often wrapped around the smaller male to pull him towards him. Often enough the prefect would escape but on the odd occasion he didn't Dino had him right where he wanted him, helpless and within his grasp. Wait did he just think that, the mafia boss shook his head, dispelling any odd thoughts from it and got back to the task of cleaning the teenager up.

Chrome walked into Kyoko's front room where the cloud guardian was waiting to have his wounds cleaned and tended to when she saw from the doorway her post was already being filled by a certain blonde.

The girl was about to leave when she heard a voice inside her head telling her to stop, Mukuro.

"_Chrome what's the bucking bronco doing here?" the eerie voice asked her. _

"_I think he came to see if Kyoko-chan was alright that's what Haru-chan said Mukuro-sama" _

_It was silent for a moment as if her master was thinking of some plot to put in place, she knew from experience that this always happened when there was a silence between speeches. _

"_Chrome I will leave you now but try and keep an eye on the Callavone he's up to something" _

_The voice began to fade from her mind as another voice penetrated her thoughts. _

"Chrome-chan, Chrome-chan are you ok?"

Kyoko was now standing in front of her a concerned look on her face; Chrome realized she must have looked dazed during her conversation with Mukuro and smiled politely at the red head before assuring her she was fine. Just as she was about to leave the purple haired girl glanced over her shoulder at the two males on the couch and wondered what Mukuro had planned for them.


	11. Chapter 11: Special Bullets

Chapter 11: Special Bullets

Author: Yoshi333

Word Count: 3,990

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these characters =]

Pairings in this chapter: 8059, D18, 6927 and a little 6918

Warnings: Swearing and obviously BL this fic will stay at T for now

BETA: FoxieSwirl (Thank you so much for doing this for me =] i really appreciate it)

AN: Yay i'm back with another chapter finally after a whole year o.O anyway the results from the poll are 23% D18, 12% for 6918, 12% for RyoheixHana, 10% for 1827, 10% for 1859, 10% for TsunaxKyoko, 6% for 8018 so far, there were some other pairings that got votes but there wern't enough to really justify putting them in the story not that i'm saying all of these pairings will be included =P. Ok the vote is still on if you want to vote but i will say D18 will definitley be in this fic and a little 6918 as well in this chapter even. I do apologise for not updating in so long and i hope you all will still read and review this as i will be updating again all of my fics.

I would also like to say thank you to my new BETA FoxieSwirl for editing this chapter for me and for agreeing to edit future chapters for me =] and also ty to AdaraLove for mentioning me in her AN's and for reading through this entire fic again and reviewing my last chapter XD

* * *

Even though the decision to visit Chrome had been one made solely on a whim due to Yamamoto's embarrassment, it had become apparent that the two teens on their way to Tsuna's house had been neglecting their duties as the current tenth's guardians.

The two teens walked side by side, Yamamoto with his hands in the pockets of the borrowed tight black skinny jeans he was wearing, looking anywhere but at the slightly shorter teen next to him, and Gokudera shuffling along in the uncomfortably too large clothes he was being forced to endure.

Yamamoto knew that the mortification he was feeling was irrational, as Gokudera probably owned some of the very same questionable magazines he had stowed away under his bed, but he couldn't fight down the feeling of embarrassment at his friend finding and looking at them. Another idea entered the baseball-stars mind while following that train of thought, the black haired teen tripping over his feet slightly as he imagined Gokudera getting aroused looking at the porn magazines he kept under his mattress.

"Oi idiot, watch where you're walking" Yamamoto heard the other teen scold him.

"Haha sorry Gokudera was just thinking about … stuff" Yamamoto trying to play off the blush that was spreading across his face.

"Since when do you think, idiot"

"Haha I guess you're right"

It only took a few more minutes for them to arrive at the familiar home of the Sawada family, the taller of the two knocking politely on the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, the silver head was beginning to get impatient and began muttering about stupid women not answering the door, referring to Chrome of course not Nana Sawada, he still didn't completely trust her as in his eyes she was effectively just Mukuro's vessel. Ten minutes later and even the usually complacent Yamamoto was starting to get fidgety and much to his own horror began craving for the recently familiar feeling of paper between his lips and thick smoke on his tongue.

Taking a step away from the door the black haired teen pulled out the small packet from his jeans back pocket flicking it open and retrieving a thin paper tube. Just the sensation of the object between his fingers was relaxing. Only a few days and already this dependent, it was worrying but at the same time gave Yamamoto an insight as to what his fellow guardian felt like when he couldn't get a smoke, explaining why the other teen's agitation and irritableness went up tenfold during such occasions.

Gokudera simply watched as Yamamoto lit the cigarette perched lightly between his lips with a lighter the silver haired teen recognized as his own but not one he'd used in quite a while. The teen didn't cough or splutter this time around, taking a long drag from the cigarette as if he'd been doing it all his life.

The smoking bomb of the Vongola also had a revelation observing the other male, it was irritating being around people that smoked when you didn't or couldn't smoke. Watching the action and smelling and tasting the bitter smoke was almost unbearable for the addict but for the tenth and his training he would succeed.

In an attempt to distract himself from the image of Yamamoto's lips wrapped tightly around the cigarette, Gokudera rationalized that it was unlikely that anyone was currently inside the house, and that they should leave rather than end up potentially waiting hours for someone to return to the house. The silver head also concluded that it was most likely that Chrome was with either Kyoko or Haru or possibly both, therefore they wouldn't have to worry too much (maybe he was finally learning to let his boss breathe) so maybe they could get away with attempting to visit the tenth in Kokuyo land (Maybe not).

Having made his mind up the silver-ette glanced at his taller companion who was currently butting out his cigarette on the wall a few feet away. Yamamoto would undoubtedly try and dissuade him from going to Kokuyo land. That being said, there wasn't much he could do to ditch the other male other than knock him unconscious, but he seriously doubted the tenth would approve of that.

"Yo Gokudera, shouldn't we get going? I don't think anyone's home" Yamamoto spoke towards the shorter teen.

"Well done for stating the obvious, moron" Gokudera replied icily, his cravings getting the better of him for the moment.

"Mmmm… If Chrome's not here maybe we should go and train then like Bianchi-san said" Yamamoto suggested clearly oblivious to his companions rising irritation.

"You're supposed to call her Aneki, you retard, for the next two weeks since you're posing as me, her brother" Gokudera ranted at the black haired boy angrily.

"Sorry Gokudera, guess I forgot" Yamamoto said looking away sheepishly at the angry teen currently glaring daggers in his direction. "Anyway, I could train you to use my sword if you'd like".

"I already told you I don't need to learn to use such a stupid weapon"

The Italian noticed Yamamoto's change in demeanour as soon as the words left his lips, realizing too late how stupid what he had said was. The taller teen visibly tensed and a small frown etched itself onto his usually happy features, Gokudera would almost say he looked angry which was a rare occurrence for the normally care free teen.

"Just because something isn't easy doesn't mean it isn't worth trying Gokudera, I thought you were the one that took this training seriously" Yamamoto spoke with a surprising spite to his words.

Gokudera was used to harsh criticism and blunt words, he'd received them all his life and he dealt them out on a daily basis, but hearing them from Yamamoto hurt more than it logically should have. A dose of his own medicine was one way to put it, the distinctly unhappy feeling settling in the teen's stomach made him try and imagine if this was how everyone else felt when he criticized them, especially the person opposite him of whom he was especially cruel to.

"Fine" Gokudera spoke quickly.

"Huh" Yamamoto blinked, slightly bewildered at how easy it had been to convince the other boy to go along with what he had suggested, just standing there staring at the silver mop of hair as Gokudera's face was turned away and his arms were crossed over his chest in a sulky manner.

Elated at the minor victory the baseball star couldn't stop himself from grinning wide before grabbing onto Gokudera's forearm and dragging him forcefully in the direction of his dads' dojo. Of course this took around ten times longer than it should have with all the struggling, swearing and shoving from the shorter teen on the way there.

A few hours later…

Gokudera lay sprawled out on the hard wooden floor, breath coming out in heavy pants, his chest visibly heaving with the effort. They had been training for over an hour and a half with very little progress due to several factors: Gokudera's inability to listen to reason, Yamamoto's inability to adapt his teaching style to suit his new student, and Gokudera persistently tripping on his over-sized pants.

Yamamoto had temporarily left the dojo in order to get some water, insisting that the bomber was dehydrated and that they couldn't continue unless he drank something. Gokudera was currently in no state to argue so the boy left without a fuss, leaving the silver-head to contemplate on his own.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, Reborn had been watching their slow progress from one of his many hidden locations that seemed to be all over Namimori. The baby felt this was an opportunity for intervention, wanting to speed up the learning process. Leon transformed into a green sniper gun, positioned in the arcoboleno's small fist, taking aim just as Yamamoto returned, the bullet skimming past a tanned ear before hitting its intended target.

"Gokudera I'm back, I brought some food as well. Are you hungry...Gokudera?"

Walking over to the unmoving form in the centre of the dojo, Yamamoto placed down the bag of food.

"Gokudera?"

Kneeling next to the other teen Yamamoto inspected his face, noticing the normally pale skin was almost a sickly white and that his friend wasn't moving at all, not even the necessary rise and fall of his chest was visible.

"I guess he died then" a squeaky voice said from above.

* * *

The three girls made their way cautiously up the stairs, taking it one step at a time; Chrome was at the front having been forced into this situation by Haru. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome had spent three hours of the last four waiting for a certain blonde to return from tending to Hibari's wounds. It had become apparent from the red blotches staining the white shirt and the tears in the school pants that the non-prefect was wearing, that his wounds were not limited only to the skin that was visible.

A little while after the blonde had arrived, the ex- prefect had allowed his eyes to drift closed, once again his head lolling onto the back of the sofa. Dino and the girls had agreed that it would be best if Dino carried the unconscious male back upstairs to Ryohei's room where he could tend to Hibari's injuries. They were both the same sex so it shouldn't be a problem they reasoned.

It had been four hours since this decision was made, and three since the four of them managed to transport the normally anti-social teen up to the boxer's bedroom. It had taken a whole hour to reach the room because of Dino's inability to walk more than a few paces by himself without falling on his arse. Once their assistance was no longer needed the three females returned to the Sagawasa living room, leaving Dino to undress and medicate the still unconscious Hibari...

Kyoko and Haru had been chatting animatedly about a revised date for their shopping trip for at least an hour of their wait but after the conversation had died down they became increasingly worried about the extent of Hibari's condition. When they'd found him at the school gates where they'd arranged to meet, to say they had been shocked at the state the male was in would be an understatement. Kyoko in particular had become slightly edgy, feeling as though the state of the boy in her brothers' room was in some way her fault. Kyoko was usually very protective of her older brother and felt as though she had let Hibari down somehow by not being a good enough step-sister, if that was the right term for their training relationship.

The door to Ryohei's bedroom was slightly ajar, no sound of any movement coming from the occupants inside. Walking up the last few carpeted steps the girls positioned themselves at the small opening in the doorway their three heads comically lined up with the frame peering inside.

"HAHI"

Kyoko and Chrome quickly tried to cover Haru's mouth with their palms fearing that the brunette girl's outburst may have alerted the two males occupying Ryohei's bed. Once they were sure Haru's exclamation went unheard, they removed their hands from the other girl's mouth and continued staring wide eyed through the crack in the doorway.

It seemed Dino had successfully removed Hibari's shirt and pants in order to clean and dress the injuries the girls hadn't been able to reach. However, the blonde had failed in redressing the unconscious male and had apparently fallen asleep after finishing the task. Chrome, Kyoko and Haru were now all sporting horrendous blushes that spread all the way along their cheekbones up the bridge of their noses and across their foreheads.

Dino had wrapped his tattooed arm around Hibari's waist, the hand attached to said arm brushing over the boy's hip, whilst the rest of the older males' body was pressed against a naked back with the blonde's chin perched on top of a black mop of hair.

Chrome wasn't sure whether the Cavallone boss had purposefully attached himself to his student like that, or whether he'd subconsciously done it, but what she did know was Mukuro wasn't going to like this scenario one bit. The pineapple haired man had told her to watch the blonde's movements, claiming they were suspicious. Was this what he meant? The girl glanced over at the two sleeping forms, her blush flaring up once again at their close contact.

Turning away from the crack in the doorway the girl wondered if Mukuro had seen. She hadn't felt his presence but she couldn't be sure. She sincerely hoped he hadn't; dread filling her at the prospect, not wanting anyone to get hurt, and knowing full well what Mukuro's methods for getting what he wanted entailed.

A groan coming from the bed startled the three girls, they all watched as Dino tightened his hold on his make-shift teddy bear before pressing a sleepy kiss to his students head. Chrome was wondering if this could get any worse, unlike her two friends, who were currently desperate to yell 'KAWAII' at the scene, she was desperately trying to rid her mind of the images and thoughts of the two on the bed.

"_Kufufufu hello my dear Chrome"_

* * *

Yamamoto snapped his head around to face the new arrival.

"Caoi-sso" Reborn chimed.

Reborn stood perched on top of Gokudera's unmoving chest, charcoal black eyes barely visibly under the black fedora currently tipped down, shadowing most of the arcoboleno's face.

"What do you mean he died little guy? Hahaha" the teen's nervousness was apparent in his voice, his laughter broken and his tone urgent.

"I guess I shot him with the wrong special bullet" the toddler explained, his smirk hidden from the panicking boy in front of him, clearly confused at the situation and unsure of what was really going on.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera's face, the boy's lips having turned blue in the few moments the rain guardian had been speaking to the hitman. The swordsman knew that if he didn't do something soon his friend really would be dead; well that's how the situation appeared anyway. He tried to think back to the few first aid lessons they'd had at school but drew up a blank. The only other resource he could think of was TV and films. What did the hero always do in these kinds of situations?

It was almost as if a light bulb went off in the black haired teens mind as he positioned himself next to Gokudera's face, the few lessons he had learned vaguely coming back to him, not even noticing when Reborn hopped off of the 'dead' boy's chest. Right, if he remembered it correctly, you placed your hands on top of where the unconscious persons chest, over the bone that protected the heart and you push down with force. With his palms sweating Yamamoto pushed down three times on Gokudera's chest before attempting the next part of the poorly remembered resuscitation.

Now for the next part, if Yamamoto remembered correctly you had to place your lips over the injured person's lips and breathe into them, yeah that sounded kind of right.

Licking his lips in anticipation the Japanese boy lowered his face so it was only a few inches away from the other boys. To Yamamoto it almost looked like Gokudera was sleeping, his eyes closed, hair splayed around his head and features relaxed, the usual scowl not present. Realising time was quickly getting away from him; Yamamoto gently grabbed the shorter teen's chin and tilting it forward, pressed his lips against the Italian's surprisingly soft yet cold ones.

The rain guardian was now faced with another problem. How was he supposed to get Gokudera to open his mouth so he could breathe air back into his lungs? Not wasting any time thinking about his options Yamamoto experimentally pushed his tongue against Gokudera's unmoving lips, the pink muscle easily getting through and prying them open. This allowed the taller teen to force breath into the unconscious boy's body hoping that the familiar rise and fall of the Italian's chest would resume.

When Yamamoto still couldn't feel the other's breath after a few minutes he tried not to panic, manoeuvring himself so he was on top of the silver haired Italian for better access to the others mouth. Pushing his lips harder against the other boys' Yamamoto breathed incessantly into him tongue slipping inside accidently. Gokudera's taste exploded onto Yamamoto's tongue distracting him from his current task.

Without Yamamoto noticing the colour previously drained from the pale boy's face returned, his lips no longer blue and the sickly colour of his skin returning to its normal tone a light pink dusted over pale cheeks. The black haired teens' tongue curiously explored Gokudera's sweet mouth, the Italian's own tongue twitching at the contact.

Pulling away slightly to swipe his tongue over Gokudera's now wet lips Yamamoto felt warm breath fan over his cheeks. Opening his eyes and looking down at the boy underneath him Yamamoto weakly argued to himself that he should continue as Gokudera still hadn't opened his eyes yet, despite the fact he was clearly breathing. Leaning down to reconnect their lips, Gokudera's lips already parted, light pants escaping before Yamamoto's tongue slipped between them rubbing against the currently limp muscle inside the other boy's mouth.

A small moan rising from the back of Gokudera's throat took the Japanese boy off guard, brown eyes snapping open and widening as they watched green eyes blink rapidly, attempting to process why Yamamoto's tongue was currently in his mouth or just the general situation.

As soon as the drowsiness left Gokudera's mind he began struggling underneath the rain guardian, attempting to shove him off or at least shove the foreign tongue out of his mouth. Releasing his hold on the silver head, almost immediately the black haired teen was forcefully pushed out of the storm's personal space.

"What. The. Fuck. Yamamoto?" Gokudera practically shrieked at him, indignation filling his voice.

"Well urmm… that is... well…" Yamamoto struggled to answer the loud teen and failing miserably.

"Why the hell was your tongue in my mouth?" Gokudera's face was practically red with fury, the teen standing over the now stammering Yamamoto.

"There it is"

Both teens turned towards the baby hitman who appeared to be holding a pink bullet shell in one hand and a blue bullet in the other.

Gokudera's face went up another notch of redness as he realized that they hadn't been alone when Yamamoto had kissed him without his permission. The urge to blow himself up in embarrassment was definitely rising with every passing moment, except of course he didn't have his bombs because of this stupid training.

The sun arcoboleno studied the pink bullet shell trying to determine what its special effects were supposed to be, well he already knew but he was pretending to put the shell under scrutiny.

"Hn, it looks like the Sleeping Beauty Bullet Giannini developed a few weeks ago"

* * *

Waking up yet again in the same crumpled green uniform on the lumpy mattress that had been his makeshift bed for the past four or five days, Tsuna opened his eyes, his vision blurry after another terrible night's sleep. Although, if there was one positive of the night it would be that Mukuro hadn't made one of his illusive intrusions in his dreams, the brunette having had no dreams, well nightmares, throughout his broken sleep. All he remembered was blackness.

Sleep had been difficult. Not because he wasn't tired but because of the many cuts and bruises that were littered all over his body. Every time the brunette moved into a new position he would press against a particularly nasty bruise or an open cut, sending sharp pains throughout his whole body. The wounds needed cleaning and his body in general needed washing. Grime, sweat and blood stained his skin all over and made the teen feel disgusting. Tsuna hadn't showered since he'd arrived at Kokuyo land, mainly because he had no idea if the shower located in his 'cell' actually worked and the crusty metallic shower head wasn't too appealing even if it did spray out water.

Deciding it was probably best to get the most likely horrible experience out of the way the brunette stripped out of the only clothes he currently owned and stepped under the shower head. As the questionable murky brown water began dribbling out of the most likely ancient plumbing Tsuna wondered how it was possible that Chrome kept up her pristine image despite living in such horrible conditions.

The tiny trickle of water barely removed the blood and grit still sticking to the lightly tanned skin; the murky liquid stinging as it entered the wounds inflicted by Hibari…or was it Mukuro? Tsuna didn't remember or more likely couldn't.

A particularly nasty gash caused the brunette to wince as he gently washed over it, a small drop of blood trailing down his leg before swirling in the dirty water pooling at his feet and washing down the drain. Hazel eyes stared fixated as the red spiralled within the murky water, the spirals becoming slightly dizzying, forcing his eyes to close.

"_**Kfufufufu as nice as it is to see you I must ask, what brings you here Hibari-kun?"**_

"_**I'll bite you to death" **_

"_**Kufufufu will you now? How amusing" **_

Tsuna felt his eyes drift close but he could still see images where the back of his eyelids should be. He watched as Hibari's tonfa flew past his face. The brunette knew Mukuro had been controlling his body when what he was watching had occurred, as he continued to watch Mukuro dodge Hibari's tonfa's and swipe his trident in retaliation, knowing that each and every injury the blue haired teen received he would later feel as he regained consciousness.

"_**Aren't you tired yet Hibari-kun?" **_

_**Without responding to the question the ex-prefect slashed his spiked tonfa along a pale cheek, blood splattering wetly across the cold metal. Smirking, the black haired teen tried to draw his arm back but found his weapon caught by the taller males' slender fingers wrapped around the cool metal. Not willing to relinquish the weapon, Hibari fell forward as Mukuro tugged the tonfa towards him, their chests touching briefly. **_

"_**Kufufufu you almost look cute like this, exhausted, battered, and bruised, Kyoya-kun" **_

_**Mukuro traced the shorter boy's jaw line with his thin fingertips before stroking the ex-prefects cheek with the back of his knuckles. Hibari growled as the black haired man's face leaned closer, their breath mingling in the small gap between them.**_

"Oi, we bought food for you. Open up"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open at the loud banging on his door and the shouting from the other side of it, the intense images playing out in his mind dispersing into quick nothingness.

"Ken" Tsuna heard Chikusa speak to the hot headed animal boy on the other side of the door.

"What! I'm not coming back later. When's Chrome coming back anyway? I bought her cookies, her favourite"

"Ken, are you sure they're not your favourite"

"Shut up! I'll just eat them myself, it doesn't matter anyway"

"Ken"

The bickering voices slowly faded leaving Tsuna under the spray of the shower long after the murky water dripping on him had grown cold. Crouching down, Tsuna placed his hands on the shower floor, watching as the filthy water forged tracks around his spread fingers, doing little to hinder their quest to the drain and leaving Tsuna alone with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12: Parts Inbetween

Chapter 12: Parts Inbetween

Words: 3,537

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this weird story.

Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter =[

Pairings: 8059, D18, 6927, 6918, hints of TsunaxKyoko briefly.

Beta: FoxieSwirl (Thanks so much you are my saviour)

A/N: Sorry that this is late again =[ and thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews and to all of you that faved this fic or are following it i'll try and be on time next chapter and have more development with the relationships as well. I feel this is kind of an in betweeny chapter so hopefully i'll have something better for you all next time.

"_**Are you trying to hide something from me Chrome?" Mukuro spoke in his usual deep mischievous tones. **_

"_**N-No Mukuro-sama" the purple haired girl feeling overwhelmed with nerves, reduced to stuttering even in her own mind. **_

"_**It is interesting that you would feel the need to lie to me Nagi, why don't you open your eyes for me" **_

_**Cold fear was beginning to infiltrate her mind and she knew he could feel it; she was still facing the crack in the door. If she opened her eyes now, Mukuro would be able to see them, together, on the bed, embracing. The now shivering girl didn't want him to see but if she didn't open her eyes, her master would simply possess her body and force them open. **_

_**Slowly her eyelids lifted, for a moment she couldn't see anything, her irises adjusting to the light assaulting them but when she finally could see relief washed over her. Without her noticing, her two female friends had closed the door, giving the two males in the room some privacy, the giggling teens leaning up against the opposite wall. **_

_**A small smile graced her own lips despite the irritation pushing on the edges of her mind that obviously wasn't her own.**_

"_**Well Nagi it seems I was mistaken, I'll see you again soon" the reply was unusually curt, stained with clear irritation bordering on anger, the promise sinister in its delivery. **_

The foreign presence fading from her consciousness, the purple haired girl heard a loud banging coming from behind the door. Glancing at the two girls next to her she saw their intentions and started to hurriedly make her way two steps at a time down the stairs and back into the living room.

As soon as all three of them were inside they shut the door behind them and slumped on the floor, all of them grinning before bursting out in giggles, enjoying the thrill of almost being caught peeping. Chrome had never felt like she felt now. Included. She had never felt as if she were a part of an inside joke or been in on a prank and she had definitely never giggled as much in her life as she was now. It wasn't even that funny anymore but the laughter seemed contagious and she couldn't stop bubbling up in her and it seemed neither could Kyoko or Haru. They were having fun.

Then the world seemed to cave in onto a pin point moment in time and Chrome felt the laughter die in her throat when she realised that none of this was permanent. That in just a few short weeks she would be back in Kokuyo Land and missing out on these moments. It's not that she didn't miss Ken and Chikusa, because she did, but that place didn't do any of them any good. The purple haired girl dreaded to think how Tsuna was coping in the dark dank conditions of the abandoned theme park; anyone would struggle to come to grips with such poor conditions. At least Ken would bring him some food, although Ken hadn't really experienced food outside of the snack food genre. Chrome continued to worry, the sheer happiness she had felt just moments before gone.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was irritated. Not only had he suffered the embarrassment of having his first "kiss" being stolen by a boy, that same boy being the source of many of his daily frustrations, but in the end his training hadn't amounted to anything. Yamamoto had laughed it all off, apologising to the bomber after they'd left his fathers' dojo, the apology slightly off the mark as the rain guardian happily grinned the entire way through.

Arriving back at his temporary home, the bomber called over to Yamamoto Senior in greeting getting a wave and a grin in return. Making his way through the small group of people in the sushi restaurant the silver-ette headed to Yamamoto's room. After the day he'd had even the fact that the bed was covered in baseball adorned sheets didn't deter the exhausted teen from collapsing onto it and pushing his face into the soft pillows.

Surprisingly, the sheets even after 5 days still smelt like the baseball star and the scent assaulted Gokudera's nose as his squished himself into the comfort of the bed. Closing green orbs the bomber attempted to find sleep but instead found himself surrounded by Yamamoto's scent, images of the kiss forcing their way behind his eyelids.

The silver haired teen remembering the familiar smell when he'd came back to consciousness a few hours earlier, the smell musky with a hint of sweat from their training. He'd come to his senses immersed in the warmth of the taller teens body, the taste of the foreign tongue in his mouth and without thinking he'd responded. A deep flush appeared on the teens pale cheeks despite being alone in the room, recalling how he'd rubbed his tongue against Yamamoto's, the small moan he'd emitted as they kissed and the fact that he'd enjoyed the kiss more than he'd ever like to admit.

Maybe it was just because it was his first kiss and he wasn't used to the sensations. Gokudera tried to reason with himself or maybe it was just that Yamamoto was a good kisser. No, the silver-head wasn't going to agree to that, even if the black haired teen was a good kisser he was still male and Gokudera shouldn't have enjoyed it.

Rolling over, Gokudera lay on his back, thin pianist fingers running through his silver locks, his other hand over his face attempting to hide the furious red travelling over his cheeks. He needed to get out of the room and out of everything that smelled like Yamamoto or reminded him in some way of the other male.

A knock on the door startled the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey son, I was wondering if you'd like to help me in the restaurant"

"Err..y-yeah I'll be down in a minute"

Hearing the footsteps fade Gokudera jumped up from the bed to quickly follow, this was after all the answer to his problem, an opportunity to escape Yamamoto's presence that seemed to be looming over him.

Making his way into the restaurant kitchen, Gokudera noted there was significantly less customers seated at the tables in the dining area than there had been when he first arrived. Yamamoto senior was already preparing a dish on one of the counters, a look of complete concentration etched on his features, hands moving with practised skill achieved over the many years the man had made these familiar foods.

Not wanting to interrupt, the silver haired boy waited in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"So, how did your training with Takeshi go today?"

The silver haired teen stiffened at the unexpected question, pushing himself upright and away from the wall before giving the elder man his reply, considering his words carefully due to his respect for Yamamoto's father.

"It went ok" the bomber mumbled begrudgingly, relaxing against the doorway in the same position he had previously.

The hearty laugh in response again catching him off guard as the shop owner paused in his preparations and turned to face him a strikingly familiar grin plastered onto his features.

"So It didn't go well then" the sushi chef asked him, humour still present in his voice as he washed and dried his hands.

The bomber didn't know what to do, be honest and admit that the training with Yamamoto seniors' son didn't go well and potentially anger or hurt the elder man, or lie and risk the more experienced man seeing through it.

"I could help you. After all I trained Takeshi and as much as I love my son I don't think his abilities include teaching" the man finished off with a chuckle, looking Gokudera in the eye.

Gokudera didn't know how to respond to the offer. No adult had ever helped him willingly, with maybe the exception of Nana Sawada and Shamal, and Yamamoto senior barely knew him. The situation was so unfamiliar to the teen, his own father not really playing any role in his life since around the age of five.

Unconsciously the silver-head began nodding, a small smile creeping its way onto his lips. Yamamoto senior smiled in response, the smile seemingly more genuine than the Yamamoto family's normal grin, much more understated. The teen couldn't help but wonder what the younger Yamamoto would look like smiling like that.

* * *

After drying himself with the dubiously coloured brown towel, Tsuna opened the door to his room a crack, kneeling down to retrieve the snacks placed there a few moments earlier. The brunette felt as though he should probably thank the two boys he was currently living with for their doses of generosity towards him. After all, despite the distance they had put between themselves and him, the two males had still gone out of their way to provide him with food and drink.

Deciding to flush the experience he'd had in the shower out of his mind, Tsuna resolved to find the two teenagers and thank them and maybe even ask them a few questions about Chrome.

Dressing himself in the now tattered Kokuyo school uniform the brunette forced the door open a little further before slipping quickly through and heading in the direction he'd heard the voices fade away.

Keeping an eye on his surroundings as he went, Tsuna noticed some parts of the park were in considerably better condition than others, the corridor he was currently in lacking the cracks and crumbling walls that decorated his own room. As he went further down the corridor the voices he'd been trailing started to become clearer signalling they'd stopped.

Turning the corner the two teens came into view, the taller lanky looking Chikusa leaning against a door opposite the less hygienic Ken. The brunette waited around the corner out of sight of the two teens, leaning slightly towards the wall in order to hear their conversation.

"When do you think Mukuro-sama is going to visit again? He hasn't talked to us in agesss!" Kens whining voice travelled loudly around the corner, Tsuna almost wincing at the volume.

"Ken, Mukuro-sama is watching over Chrome" Chikusa lightly scolded the other male's immaturity.

"Well when's Chrome coming back then?" Ken asked, his tone slightly off from what Tsuna could hear. There was a long pause as neither of the two males spoke.

"Maybe it's good for her to be outside, she's spending time with those girls she likes isn't she?" Chikusa said.

Even though the brunette couldn't see it, Ken frowned before snarling animalistically. "Well maybe she shouldn't come back at all then if she's having so much fun without us". With that said the teen stormed into a room Tsuna presumed to be his bedroom and slammed the door harshly.

"Ken" Chikusa said through the door slightly remorsefully but was ignored.

Resolving that it was probably best to leave the two teens for now and let the situation simmer down, he turned around to head back to his room. Tsuna started to walk in what he thought was the way he came. As he tuned the 9th corner he knew he finally trapped inside what he suspected to be an illusion, it seemed as though hours had passed and that he had been walking the same four corridors and corners.

Despite knowing closing his eyes wouldn't help, Tsuna's eye lids slid down over his irises, a feeling of nausea washing over him as he felt himself fall deeper into the illusion.

"Kufufufufu"

Tsuna almost felt like groaning as the mist guardians voice echoed through his mind, practically used to the invasion of his personal space. The brunette knew he should have been repulsed as he felt warm breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck, and that he shouldn't enjoy the hands tightly gripping his hips, or the fingers digging into his bare skin. He knew that the feelings swimming through his mind were wrong that he shouldn't be imagining larger masculine hands sliding over his pale skin or deep purple hair tickling his cheek.

Then the image of the cute red-head he'd claimed to have feelings for flooded his mind, bringing with it a feeling of unsettling guilt, a guilt that the second person in his mind could feel, a guilt that angered the purple headed illusionist.

The brunette felt himself torn sharply away from the illusion only to feel the physical pain of his body roughly colliding with the wall. Opening chocolate brown orbs the mafia don saw a brief glimpse of his attacker before the image of the lanky pineapple haired teen dissipated. However, the expression on the illusionist's face stuck in the brunettes mind even after its owner had disappeared. The anger was obvious but more striking was the hint of sadness behind the furrowed brows and snarling lips.

* * *

Arriving back at Gokudera's empty apartment Yamamoto fell back onto the squishy leather couch before glancing over the simple furnishings the room held. It was obvious even to the black haired teen that his fellow guardian didn't consider the small space his home, the lack of any personal items or any sense of warmth and comfort testifying to this fact. To the rain guardian the bland walls and lack of Gokudera's presence in the apartment made the space seem lonely and so unlike the friendly atmosphere his own home which he shared with his father contained.

Reaching over for the remote on the coffee table Yamamoto absent-mindedly flicked on a random channel on the television, his mind still elsewhere, or more specifically on Gokudera. After their "training" which hadn't gone too well even Yamamoto could admit that the session had left much to be desired, the other boy had left disappointed and down. Even more worrying was the fact that that the bomber wouldn't look him in the eye ever since they'd left his fathers' dojo and every time Yamamoto caught the shorter boy glance at him the other teen would look away immediately. Of course the black haired teen didn't notice the blush spread over pale cheeks as the other boy turned away in a sad attempt to hide it.

As the baseball stars mind continued to wander over the events of the day, he recalled the moment he felt Gokudera's tongue rub against his own as the male underneath him had regained consciousness. The memory producing an unfamiliar warmth to settle in the rain guardians stomach and confusing emotions to surface as well as the sudden urge to see the other boy and make sure he was ok.

Taking another look over the apartment the baseball star made his mind up, deciding to make the short journey to his fathers' sushi shop and home in order to see the other boy who'd constantly been on his mind for what seemed since this training had begun.

As he predicted, it only took the black haired teen a few minutes running to get to the sushi shop. Upon entering the building he came face to face with a rare scene, the entire dining area was empty, suggesting his dad had closed the restaurant early, something he rarely did.

The sound of the door sliding open behind him caused the baseball star to turn around only to be greeted with an image that tugged at the corners of his lips. Yamamoto senior had his arm around Gokudera's neck, leaning heavily on the shorter male, both of them laughing, exertion clear on their sweaty faces. The two hadn't noticed him yet for which the taller teen was glad as he was rewarded with the sight of an openness he'd never seen on Gokudera's face before that moment.

For the hour he'd spent with Yamamoto senior, the silver haired teen had felt a connection he'd never felt with his own father or with any other adult that had entered his life. The older man had taught him so much and had wanted to teach him even more, wanted to help and guide him. He'd been more of a father to him in an hour than his own father had been in his entire life. That fact should have left him feeling bittersweet but it felt as though nothing could bring him down from the high he was feeling as the door to the sushi restaurant slid open.

"Oh hey son, I wasn't expecting you back for another week" the sound of the man's voice brought the silver-head back to reality.

Emerald eyes slowly rose to meet chocolate brown ones, gazing at him before taking in the warm smile he'd been desperate to see on Yamamoto's face just over an hour ago. That understated genuine smile so unlike the goofy looking grin usually present on the taller boys face. Embarrassment threatened to force him to turn his face away but the silver-haired teen didn't want to forget the smile on Yamamoto's face.

Yet again Yamamoto missed the bright blush present on pale cheeks, the flush of exertion hiding the other boy's embarrassment, knowing he'd locked lips with the boy in front of him.

* * *

The sound of shuffling behind the door and girlish giggling woke the exhausted teen resting on Ryohei's bed. There wasn't much light in the room, only a dim glow seeping through the closed curtains that didn't help the ex-prefect identify where he was, only remembering that he'd returned to the Sagawasa residence before it seemed he had passed out. The fact that he'd let his guard down in front of a bunch of herbivorous girls irritated the teen immensely.

It only took a few moments for the dark haired teen to realise he wasn't alone on the bed as he'd first assumed. Slow and relaxed breathing was coming from the body that was far too close for the current non-prefect, an arm was slung over his bare hip, a chin resting on the top of his head as the other persons face was buried in his hair. Judging by the size of the arm keeping him prisoner, the boy presumed the other person was an adult male, an adult male that was about to be bitten to death.

With no pretence of patience the violent teen threw the heavy arm off his hip and quickly stood up from the bed to get a look at his molester. The fact that there was a mop of blonde hair resting on the pillow didn't surprise him much, knowing that his tutor was the biggest moron he'd ever met. However, the feelings that tied his stomach into knots at knowing the fact it was the blonde idiot that had been curled up behind him almost protectively as he slept did surprise him.

In a normal situation he would have beat the idiot to a pulp but something held him back and it wasn't just his lack of tonfa's, the thought of biting this particular herbivore to death didn't even enter his mind.

Looking away from the man on the bed he took in his own appearance in order to distract his thoughts away from the direction they were currently heading in. The cuts and bruises leading his thoughts into an equally unpleasant direction, anger bubbling in his chest, fists clenching tightly as the memories flashed before his eyes.

The current non-prefect had only gone to Kokuyo land with the intention of engaging in a fight with the teen he loathed more than anyone else. What had actually occurred had strayed from what he'd first intended. The purple headed teen had dodged, blocked and sliced the air with his signature trident but every time the purple haired teen had gotten close enough to harm the other male, the illusionist had allowed him to make contact in order to make his own completely different attack. Unwanted and uncomfortable touches occurred, the purple haired teen even going as far as to pull him so close that they were chest to chest, faces barely an inch apart, when both of them were almost collapsing with pure exhaustion.

The black haired teen's fists clenched impossibly tighter as he recalled the other's lips brushing against his own before pressing more firmly, pulling back only seconds later with a mischievous smirk. The cloud guardian hadn't had a chance for his anger to surface before the irritating expression disappeared to be replaced with the unconscious brunette herbivore who promptly collapsed against a dilapidated wall.

A groan brought Hibari back to the present, reminding him of the other presence in the room and reinforcing the boy's confusion. Why did he feel guilty about that forced kiss and the unwanted touches? When he had woken up next to his blonde tutor why didn't he feel the urge to cause the other male pain when he knew the other was too far into his personal space? Hibari stared down at the blonde man sprawled out on the unfamiliar bed, irritated confusion etched onto his features. And why did his stomach still feel tight when he looked at this idiot?


End file.
